Secreto
by Miranda Kliese
Summary: una escuela avanzada que suele recibir estudiantes de todos los países, todos menos UK. Los 3 estudiantes más populares de la escuela, del último año se sorprenden cuando esto cambia con la llegada de un joven albino de ese país, escondiendo un secreto..
1. Prólogo

Este es mi primer fic…xDDD

Es una idea que se me ocurrió hablando con mi mejor amiga!!

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Conversación por MSN:

_Verde alpha dice:_ hola chicos, ¿cómo lo han pasado este verano?

_Ira azul dice:_ me dediqué a perfeccionar mi técnica con la katana con mi viejo sensei.

_Rojo sexy dice:_ hay pero que poco sexy tú, Yu!!

_Ira azul dice:_ no te metas en esto baka-usagi

_Verde alpha dice:_ ya chicos, no empiecen con sus peleas, que no ven que pronto iniciaremos las clases… y hablando de ti… ¿qué hiciste este verano?

_Rojo sexy dice__:_ bueno…me dediqué a viajar con mi abuelo por el mundo, porque como saben, el es historiador, y le encanta mi compañía en estos viajes… ¿y qué me dices de ti, Lena?

_Verde alpha dice_: bueno pues…esto…me quedé acá con mi hermano…y bueno…a él se le ocurrió cocinar…=S…

_Rojo sexy dice:_ vaya…eso hay que verlo para creerlo…jajaja…bueno…cambiando de tema…no se si sabían, pero mi abuelo es amigo del director de la escuela y, bueno….él le dijo que esto no debía salir de ellos dos, pero sin querer escuché, y…

_Ira azul dice_: al grano baka-usagi!

_Rojo sexy dice:_ bueno bueno, pero no hay que ponerse así…la cosa es que este semestre, siendo nuestro último semestre, se va a integrar un chico nuevo…

_Verde alpha dice_: vaya…eso es impresionante, pero, ¿sabes de qué país viene él?

_Rojo sexy dice_: mmm…mi abuelo se dio cuenta de que los estaba escuchando, y dejaron de hablar al respecto…

_Verde alpha dice_: ¿y cómo se dieron cuenta de que estabas allí?

_Rojo sexy dice_: es que me al oír eso, grité y…

_Ira azul dice_: no serás baka-usagi!

_Verde alpha dice_: no empiecen ustedes dos…mi hermano me llama…debo irme…los veo en la escuela…

_Rojo sexy dice_: cuídate Lena!...dile a tu hermano que te mande algo de su cocina mañana…jajaja!!

_Ira azul dice_: …

_Ver__de alpha dice_: no empieces…los veré pronto!!

_Verde alpha ha dejado la conversación_

_Rojo sexy dice_: bueno, eso nos deja a nosotros dos amigo…1313

_Ira azul dice_: ni lo pienses

_Ira azul ha dejado la conversación_

― vaya si son unos aguafiestas estos dos…

― ¡Lavi!

― Ya voy viejo

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Otra conversación por MSN:

_Twins! dice_: ¡así que es cierto que te irás a esa escuela para superdotados!

_Valor blanco dice_: así parece chicas

_Twins! dice_: entonces no nos podrás acompañar a comprar?

_Valor blanco dice_: creo que esos días ya se acabaron…no sé que haré sin poder acompañarlas…=(

_Twins dice_: no me gusta para nada que de un día para otro tu padre haya decido enviarte a esa escuela, sólo porque apareció ese "amigo" suyo

_Valor blanco dice_: lo sé… a mí tampoco, pero debo hacerlo…no sé si sabían, pero mi padre salió de esa escuela, por lo que es muy importante para él que yo asista a esa institución…

_Twins dice_: si lo sabemos…la última vez que nos vimos, ese día que llegó ese tipo, nos contaron la historia completa…¬¬

_Valor blanco dice_: así que a ustedes también las aburrieron con eso….

_Twins dice_: cómo si fuese tan interesante

(Pasan varios minutos, en los que "Valor blanco" no responde)

_Twins dice_: ¿sucede algo?... nunca has tardado más de diez segundos en responder un sarcasmo…

_Valor blanco dice_: llámenme…

Las gemelas jamás habían llamado a su amigo por orden de él. Esto les pareció muy extraño, por lo que decidieron ir ellas mismas a ver que sucedía.

Para su suerte, ellas vivían a sólo unas calles de su mejor amigo, por lo que tardaron muy poco en llegar.

Cuando lograron divisar la casa de su amigo, quedaron impactadas con lo que vieron.

La calle estaba repleta de carros de bomberos, policías y una ambulancia. Lo que vieron después no lo esperaban.

En medio de todo este alboroto, estaba el auto del padre de su mejor amigo, o eso creyeron ellas, ya que el color de lo que se suponía debía ser, aún estaba allí, junto a la matrícula.

Las gemelas buscaron por todos lados, intentando identificar la localización de su amigo. Finalmente dieron con él. En el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Ellas se estaban acercando, cuando ven que su amigo levanta su cabeza. Dirigen sus ojos hacia lo que los de su amigo captaron. Él estaba mirando al amigo de su padre. Se trataba de un amigo de la escuela, que dedicó su vida a enseñar; ahora era profesor en la escuela a donde enviarían al amigo de las gemelas. Él estaba hablando con el joven.

Cuando las gemelas llegaron a su lado, después de saltear las barreras policíacas, excusándose con el hecho de que conocían al fallecido y a su familia, cosa que era verdad, el futuro maestro de su amigo las detuvo y las apartó de su amigo. Una vez lejos de él, les dijo:

― Chicas, debo pedirles que lo dejen tranquilo. No hablen de lo que acaba de suceder. Yo las pondré al tanto de lo sucedido vía e-mail, en cuanto él y yo lleguemos a mi casa ― al ver la expresión de incomprensión de las gemelas ― no se preocupen, su padre le dijo que mientras cursase el resto del año en la escuela, debe vivir conmigo.

Las chicas luego de digerir tan densa información, se acercaron a su amigo, sentándose junto a él, sin decir nada.

― Chicas, si quieren saber algo, sólo pregúntenlo.

― No te preocupes. Otro día nos lo contarás. Sólo preocúpate de sentirte bien.

― Él me dijo que lo acompañara, pero el maestro le dijo que no se preocupase por mí, que fuese sólo. Había ido a comprar los útiles que necesitaría en la escuela. ― dice mirando las bolsas que están a su lado ― Yo no le pedí nada; es más, pensaba ir yo mismo a comprarlos, pero él insistió en ir.

Las gemelas vieron a su amigo llorar. No lo veían llorar desde que eran pequeños, cuando su madre falleció. Recordar ese día hizo temblar a las jóvenes, pero su amigo no se percató del hecho.

― Lo último que me dijo mi padre antes de ir, fue que jamás debía rendirme, y siempre seguir adelante. ― diciendo esto, se puso de pie con toda su voluntad ― Por eso, es que no debo renunciar a lo que le prometí. Iré a la escuela ― esta vez dirigiéndose a su maestro.

― Eso suena bastante mejor. Toma tus cosas que partiremos hoy mismo, Allen ― dice Cross con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Bueno..

Esto es sólo el prólogo, por lo que sólo introduje un poco la historia…

Sean amables con los reviews, ya que es mi primer fic…

Se lo dedico a mi B.F., Diana..xDD


	2. Primer día

Bueno, este es mi segundo capítulo de "SECRETO".

Aún no sé cómo pero de ser de 2 páginas, como lo planeé en un comienzo, se convirtió en 6 páginas de Word!!

A sí, en el prólogo se me olvido:

Disclaimer: no, lamentablemente -Man no es mío, o sino, hace bastante rato habría emparejado a Allen con una amiga…xDD…1313…

______________________________________________________________________

Como cualquier inicio de año escolar, Lenalee Lee, la mejor y más bella estudiante de la escuela avanzada, se paseaba por los pasillos junto a sus amigos Lavi, un joven amante de la historia, y Kanda, un chico hábil en el arte de la katana proveniente de Japón.

Al entrar en el aula para dar inicio a este periodo, el profesor ya estaba allí, charlando con un "anciano" al cual jamás habían visto. Lenalee pensó que quizás era algún amigo de antaño, por lo que no le prestó mayor atención. Debido a esta extraña presencia, el trío decidió esperar fuera del salón de clases. Después de algunos minutos, salió del aula un joven albino. Ellos creyeron que quizás se trataba de un chico nuevo perdido, ya que se veía muy joven para ser parte de esta clase avanzada. Este chico debía de tener alrededor de unos quince años, pero su pelo lo hacía verse mayor, porque al ser albino, este era de color blanco. Esto extrañó bastante al grupo de amigos, pero no tomaron mucho en cuenta a este extraño visitante, a pesar de saber que este semestre tendrían aun nuevo compañero.

Lenalee fue a tomar su usual puesto al frente de la sala, junto a Lavi y a Kanda. El trío era el más popular de la escuela, teniendo a todos bajo sus pies, bueno pues claro, salvo al maestro Cross. Ese hombre siempre se dedicó a mirar en menos a sus estudiantes **varones**, más le encanta hacer que sus **alumnas** respondan los interrogatorios orales, mirándolas con ojos perdidos, sobre todo a Lenalee. Esto perturbaba a varios de los chicos presentes en el aula, ya que era como si no hubiesen más estudiantes, sino las chicas, sobre todo ella.

Al sonar la campana, la rutina diaria de la escuela volvía a iniciar, pero, en lugar de pedirles a sus estudiantes que le cuenten a la clase que fue lo que hicieron en el verano, como solía hacer al regreso de sus largas vacaciones, se paro frente a la clase, cosa que jamás hacía, poniendo nervioso a más de un estudiante, y les dijo:

― Clase, hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante a la clase avanzada. Su nombre es Allen Walker. Sean amables con él, o sino, los enviaré a todos los que comenten algo malo sobre él al patio de la escuela, a hacer el "cuatro"* durante el resto del día…"

Al decir esto, el chico de cabellos blancos entró en el aula y se presentó, mientras el resto de la clase se mantuvo en silencio, evitando hacer comentarios respecto a su apariencia. Nadie pareció notar de donde provenía, salvo Lenalee y sus amigos, que habían sido "previamente" informados por el abuelo del pelirrojo. El trío se quedó mirando atónito. Esta escuela suele aceptar jóvenes de todas partes, pero jamás habían llegado chicos provenientes de aquella isla. Esto dejó en claro que este chico debía de ser más inteligente que la mayoría de los chicos de su país natal.

Estaba vestido con una camisa larga, poco apropiada para los aún intensos calores de verano; usaba guantes blancos, muy blancos; una corbata de moño roja, perfectamente anudada en el cuello de su camisa; pantalones negros y botas. El trío, al notar como iba vestido, creyó que quizás se tratase de un chico extravagante, pero no se atrevieron a mencionar nada al respecto, menos frente al maestro Cross, a pesar de que por sus calificaciones, no deberían tener inconvenientes en hacer comentarios respecto al chico nuevo.

Luego, el maestro Cross le indicó a Walker que se sentase en frente de la clase, al lado de Lenalee Lee. El joven inglés, caballerosamente, fue, saludo con una reverencia a la joven, y se sentó en donde se lo habían indicado. Aquel gesto tan educado extrañó bastante a la joven Lee, que estaba acostumbrada al trato con chicos de muchas partes del mundo, pero jamás se había topado con alguien tan correcto en sus formas, porque digamos que sus amigos no eran lo más educados; sólo basta con darse cuenta de que Lavi no es un caballero de lustrosa armadura, y que Kanda no es el más sociable de todos.

La clase tuvo lugar casi en forma usual, salvo porque en esta ocasión, el maestro en vez de preguntarle a sus alumnas, cómo solía hacer, sólo se empeñó en dejar en claro para el resto de sus alumnos, que el joven Walker estaba en la clase correcta, pidiéndole que respondiese cada respuesta que hacía, ignorando los intentos del resto de la clase de responder, incluso a su favorita, Lenalee. Esto irritó a muchos de los alumnos de la clase, pero no al trío, que se extrañó con este particular comportamiento de su maestro ante el nuevo.

Al finalizar el primer bloque de clases, todos salieron del aula para disfrutar los últimos rayos de sol que aún rondaban por el patio de la escuela. Algunas parejas de tórtolos se refugiaron debajo de los árboles, mientras el resto de la escuela se mantuvo a plena luz del sol, queriendo absorber toda su energía para el próximo bloque del día.

Temiendo llegar tarde, Allen se mantuvo alejado de todo este frenesí de acaparar la mayor cantidad de luz, quedándose en los pasillos de la escuela, lo más cerca de la sala, para no perderse debido a su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi se dieron cuenta de que su nuevo compañero de clases no se hallaba en el patio, por lo que decidieron ver donde estaba aquel chico albino, con el fin de conocerlo. Al entrar en los pasillos, lo encontraron vagando casi afuera del aula; al parecer, debió de haberse perdido.

― Hola. Tú debes ser Allen Walker. Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee.

― Buenos días señorita Lee

― Sólo dime Lenalee, ¿OK? Ellos son mis amigos Lavi ― presentando al chico con un parche en el ojo derecho y cabellos rojos, a su izquierda ― y Kanda ― mostrando al joven peliazul oscuro que se encontraba a su derecha ―. Espero que pronto te adaptes a la escuela.

― Muchas gracias por acercarse a mí, Lenalee, caballeros. En verdad agradezco vuestra cortesía. Espero que se me permita encajar aquí lo antes posible.

Al decir esto, se produjo un silencio algo incómodo de parte del joven británico, por lo que, queriendo romper el hielo,…

― Oi Allen, ¿tienes novia en Inglaterra? ¿Es sexy?

― Lavi, no lo acoses con esas pre…

― Si me disculpas por la interrupción, Lenalee, yo creo poder defenderme por mi cuenta ― esta vez dirigiéndose a Lavi ― mire joven…

― Hombre, sólo dime Lavi, ¿captas?

― (carraspeó) Como iba diciéndote Lavi ― haciendo énfasis en el nombre del pelirrojo ―, si puedo darle respuestas a tus preguntas tan poco adecuadas para una conversación entre personas que acaban de conocerse.

Lenalee y Kanda miran a Lavi, intentando decirle "_te lo dije_", más no lo hicieron, ya que el albino continuó.

― No, no tengo novia, por lo tanto no puede ser "sexy".

― Ya bueno, pero no seas tan agresivo pequeño.

― Lavi, no seas grosero con él, ¿o es que quieres que las cosas sean como son entre tú y Kanda cuando se ofenden el uno al otro?

― A mi no me metas en los problemas entre ese usagi y el moyashi.

Allen miró extrañado a la joven, cosa que ella supo interpretar correctamente.

― Discúlpalo Allen, pero Kanda suele ponerle sobrenombres a la gente que acaba de conocer.

― Eso no me molesta, es más me genera cierta curiosidad saber qué significa lo que me acaba de decir.

― Vaya que eres inteligente. "Moyashi" significa brote de habas en japonés.

― ¿A quién le dices brote de habas?

El trío se sorprendió de ver como ante un pequeño e inofensivo apodo, el joven británico de formas correctas, se alteró y reaccionó de forma inesperada, gritándole al japonés sobresaltándolo.

― ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocurre? ¿No me digan que ya han empezado a hostigar al nuevo?

― Maestro ― el cuarteto quedó impactado de verlo salir del aula, lugar donde no era habitualmente encontrarlo, menos durante los recesos.

― ¿Por qué me miran con esa cara de sorprendidos? ― esta vez se dirigió al mejor trío de su clase y de la escuela.

― Es sólo que me sorprende verlo dentro del aula, maestro.

― Lavi, no seas insolente, ¿o quieres que nos castiguen a todos?

― Dígame señorita Lee, ¿cómo sería capaz de castigarlos, siendo que ustedes le han dado una tan cálida bienvenida al joven Walker?

Al decir esto, sonó la campana para regresar a la ya no tan rutina de un día de clases normal. Esto, en primer lugar, porque el maestro estaba a la hora en el aula; en segundo, no castigó a nadie que haya tenido algún contacto verbal con el joven nuevo; y en tercero, rompiendo con su vieja costumbre de insistir en que los nuevos hablasen de ellos, de sus países de origen y de sus familias, no dejó que Allen contase algo respecto a él o sobre Inglaterra, y menos de su familia.

Con el pasar de las horas, el día empezó a hacerse más semejante a lo que solía ser cualquier día en esta escuela, debido a que Allen se integraba rápidamente a las lecciones de de historia universal, matemáticas, idiomas, etc., sorprendiendo a sus compañeros con sus habilidades para estas clases.

Una de las últimas clases de la jornada fue educación física, por lo que la clase completa debía acudir al gimnasio para la evaluación inicial en los deportes escogidos por cada alumno. El trío se dividió para dirigirse a su propia predilección. Lavi se fue a su clase de tenis, mientras Lenalee se dirigió a gimnasia rítmica, y Kanda, a su clase de kendo. Los tres eran los mejores en sus áreas, por lo que estas pruebas serían algo sencillo.

Una vez tomadas las pruebas, habiendo obtenido las más altas calificaciones, los tres se dedicaron a recorrer las demás secciones de la clase, intentando ubicar al joven británico.

Les fue imposible dar con él, a pesar de haber recorrido el gimnasio en su totalidad, por lo que decidieron acudir al maestro, mejor dicho, maestra.

― Maestra Cloud, ¿ha visto al joven Walker?

― Lo siento Lenalee, pero él ha sido excusado de esta clase por el maestro Cross. Según él, era porque Walker tenía "ciertas imposibilidades físicas" para los deportes…

La maestra no entró en mayores detalles, ya que sintió la mirada congelante de Cross, observándola desde la puerta del gimnasio.

El trío se percató del repentino silencio de su maestra, por lo que no insistió en averiguar donde se hallaba su compañero.

― Chicos, creo que mejor me iré a los vestidores y me cambiaré para la próxima clase.

― Creo que yo también. Oi Yu…

― ¿Quieres morir, conejo?

― No te alteres, sólo quería saber si también ibas a los vestidores.

― Tsh…

― Lo tomaré como un sí. Lena, nos vemos en la clase.

― Bueno chicos, los espero.

El trío regresó a la sala de clases justo a tiempo para el próximo periodo, por lo que no pudieron encarar a su nuevo amigo al entrar al aula.

Al sonar el timbre de término de la jornada, todos salieron rápidamente de la sala. El trío también salió, pero no en estampida como el resto de la clase, con el propósito de esperar a su nuevo amigo para dar inicio al interrogatorio.

― No es necesario que me esperen. Yo me iré sólo.

― ¿Quién dijo que te estábamos esperando para acompañarte a tu casa?

― Que sutil eres a veces, Lavi. ― esta vez dirigiéndose a Allen ― La cosa Allen, es que nos preocupamos de no verte en la clase de gimnasia, y al preguntarle a la maestra, ella nos dijo algo sobre "impedimentos físicos", y luego calló.

Al oír esto, Allen se congeló en el acto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de sus nuevos amigos.

― Allen, ¿vas a respondernos a qué se refirió la maestra?

Silencio.

― Moyashi, Lenalee te está preguntando algo, ¡RESPÓNDELE!

Al ser llamado "moyashi", Allen despierta de su trance.

― Primero, soy ALLEN. Segundo, no te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo. Y tercero,…

― ¿Qué es lo tercero pequeñin?

Lenalee miró con cara asesina a Lavi, y luego miró a Allen, que se había congelado de nuevo.

― Allen, si es algo vergonzoso, no es necesario que lo digas. Quizás no es el momento más apropiado. Nos lo puedes decir en cualquier otro momento.

Al oír las palabras de la peliverde, Allen logra relajarse, pero…

― Bueno, como ya no hay de que hablar, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos todos a casa juntos?

― No es necesario que ustedes se desvíen por mi culpa.

― Pero Allen, no te sientas mal si nos desviamos. De seguro son sólo unas cuadras más, además, no es seguro que sin conocer la ciudad andes por tu cuenta por las calles, sobre todo siendo tan joven.

― Si me disculpan la pregunta, pero, ¿qué edad tienen ustedes para declarar que soy muy joven?

― Yo tengo dieciocho18, al igual que Yu ― el mencionado miró a Lavi con cara asesina, para variar ―, y Lena tiene dieciséis. ¿y tú, chiquitín?

― Quince años.

― Ves, eres muy niño para andar por tu cuenta, sin mencionar que no conoces muy bien la ciudad.

― Eso es cierto Allen. Llegaste hace muy poco a la ciudad, por lo que no creo que sepas muy bien las direcciones.

― No se preocupen por las direcciones ― dice Allen sacando un mapa de su mochila (aunque en verdad, no sé cómo no se va a perder con eso) ―. Tengo todo lo que necesito apuntado aquí.

― Vaya, este tipo es más preparado que tú, baka-usagi ― se burla sarcásticamente Kanda, tratando de aguantarse sus ganas de reír de los rostros de Lavi (perplejo) y de Allen (poco confiado de su nueva adquisición).

― Kanda no empieces ahora tú. Bueno Allen, aún así te acompañaremos para que no estés sólo.

― No estaré sólo en el trayecto.

― Claro que no, ya que nosotros te acompañaremos.

― No necesito de su compañía camino a "casa" ― aquella palabra causó bastante dolor en Allen, pero paso desapercibido a sus nuevos amigos.

― ¡¿Cómo que no necesitas compañía, Allen?! ¿Acaso no ves que TODOS ya han partido a sus casas?

― Todos, menos nosotros que te seguimos esperando niño.

― Si les causo tanto retraso, entonces váyanse.

― Nos iremos, en cuanto hayas guardado y ordenado tus cosas.

― ¡Entiendan que me puedo ir por mi cuenta!

― ¡Que no puedes! ¡Mírate! Eres un NIÑO. No nos pidas que te dejemos sólo, menos en un país desconocido para ti.

― No estaré sól…

― Ya lo oyeron estudiantes. Él se irá sólo. No insistan en llevarlo a casa.

― Pero maestro, él insiste en irse sólo.

― Así es maestro. Explíquele las razones por las que NO debe irse sólo en esta ciudad.

― Creo que el joven Walker ya les dejó bastante claro que deseaba irse por su cuenta a su casa. ― el maestro Cross empezaba a mostrarse irritado ante la insistencia de sus alumnos.

― Está bien maestro.

Dicho esto, el trío se retira, pero no sin olvidar lo que su nuevo amigo estuvo a punto de decirles.

― Lo siento maestro. Casi lo arruino.

― Con qué lo sientes, ¿eh?

― Maestro, ¿por qué me mira cómo si quisiese matarme?

― Porque eso es lo que quiero, pero no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

Ambos se retiraron del aula, camino a casa.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Bueno…

Este es el segundo capítulo XDDD…

Espero que les haya gustado…

No se olviden de dejarme uno que otro review…xDDD

Un Kissote!!!

P.D.: no sé cuanto tarde en subir el próximo capítulo…estoy terminando el cole, así que no me comprometo a nada…


	3. Una Junta

Tercer Cap. de Secreto!!!....

Disclaimer: si -man fuese mío, Lavi sería el regalo de cumpleaños de Yume.

* * *

― Lo siento maestro. Casi lo arruino.

― Con qué lo sientes, ¿eh?

― Maestro, ¿por qué me mira cómo si quisiese matarme?

― Porque eso es lo que quiero, pero no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

Ambos se retiraron del aula, camino a casa.

Con el pasar de los días, la vida escolar trató de regresar a su clásica rutina; el maestro Cross se preocupó de nuevo de que sus alumnas fuesen las estrellas de la clase, aunque, a pesar de lo que se podría decir es normal en él, no dejó de lado a los alumnos, a uno en particular.

Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda comenzaron a juntarse con Allen, aunque este trataba de evitarlos a la hora de dejar la escuela. Esto aún resultaba en parte inquietante para la joven china, ya que cuando ella llegó a la escuela, lo que más le advirtieron fue que jamás debía irse sola, debido al entorno de la institución. Esta advertencia también les fue hecha a sus dos amigos a su debido tiempo, por lo que el trío estaba al tanto de los peligros que rodeaban su escuela.

A pesar de sus reiteradas insistencias en acompañarlo, aunque sea, a la parada de autobuses, él seguía negando esta compañía.

Después de 3 semanas de la llegada del joven británico, desistieron en acompañarlo, lo que lo relajó bastante, pero no por eso bajó la guardia, ya que pronto vendrían los periodos de descanso.

El grupo decidió hacer varias pasadas por las casas de sus amigos, y, de ese modo, conocer mejor a su nuevo compañero.

La primera casa fue la de Lavi.

Debido a su educación británica, Allen llegó a la hora estipulada. Tocó el timbre y esperó. En el entretanto, Lenalee y Kanda llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo. Al poco rato sale su amigo y los recibe con su típica sonrisa pícara. Los invitó a pasar, y les dijo que pronto llegarían los demás. Esta noticia puso algo nervioso a Allen, ya que él sólo esperaba que fuesen ellos cuatro. Esta repentina reacción no pasó desapercibida a la joven, que se acercó a él.

― ¿Qué sucede Allen?

― Es que yo no me esperaba que fuesen a venir más personas.

― No te preocupes. Son unos amigos de la escuela.

― ¿De qué clase?

― Son de una clase más abajo que la nuestra. Además, creo que les agrada…

El timbre sonó, trayendo consigo la pesadilla de Allen. Entraron un joven grande, de la mano de una menuda jovencita; detrás de ellos, un joven que irradiaba energía. El nuevo trío entró en la sala, y tomó sus puestos en los sillones dispuestos.

― ¡Buenas Daisya!

― ¡Wolas Lavi!

― ¿Cómo están Marie y Miranda? ¿Ya van dos años?

― Bien Lavi, y sí, hace dos años que Marie me pidió pololear con él.

Al decir esto, la joven se sonroja un poco, y abraza a su novio.

― Bueno, mejor me encargo yo de las presentaciones, Lavi.

― Está bien Lena, te lo dejo a ti.

― Allen, ellos son Marie Noise ― señala al joven corpulento ―, Miranda Lotto ― la menuda chica a su lado ―, y Daisya Barry ― el energético chico que saludo a Lavi ―; chicos, él es Allen Walker.

― Así que este es el chico nuevo, ¿eh?. Dicen que vienes de Inglaterra, ¿es cierto?

― Si, así es joven Daisya.

― Por favor niño, sólo dime Daisya.

― ¿Entonces esos rumores de que él chico nuevo era de Inglaterra eran ciertos?

― Si, señorita Lotto.

― No seas tan cortés. Sólo llámame Miranda.

― Y a mí, Marie.

Aquellos nombres llamaron la atención del joven Walker.

― Me preguntaba, si no es ningún inconveniente, ¿de donde son ustedes?

― No te preocupes por eso….

― Miranda es de Alemania; Marie, de Francia; y Daisya, de España.

La conversación logró fluir, lo que relajó un poco el ambiente, lo que obligó a Allen a mantenerse en alerta respecto a las interrogantes que se formulaban en un sentido y otro. Cuando las preguntas se acercaban peligrosamente a su vida en Inglaterra, se las arreglaba para cambiar de tema sin ser notado.

Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, el abuelo de Lavi se acercó a ellos, y en ese momento se percataron de que habían pasado ya 4 horas, siendo que sólo se quedarían 2.

― Jóvenes, ya es tarde. Si quieren, puedo llamar a sus casas, o a donde sea que se estén quedando, para avisar que se quedarán a dormir aquí.

― Claro, no hay problema ― salvo uno…

― Yo no puedo.

El grupo miró sorprendido al que habló. Era Allen. Se disculpó, tomó sus cosas, se despidió y se retiró de la casa de su amigo. Esta extraña reacción ante una sana invitación a quedarse a dormir a la casa de un amigo sorprendió a todos.

― Casi lo arruino todo. "Él" jamás me perdonaría si lo llaman pidiéndole permiso para quedarme en otro lugar que no sea "ese".

Mientras tanto, los demás se dedicaron a pasarle sus números al abuelo de su amigo. Tras varias llamadas…

― Nadie se opuso a que se quedasen, inclusive, tu hermano Lenalee djo que lo pases bien, aunque puso de condición, que te mantengas alejada de los chicos.

Ante este pequeño comentario, todos rieron, aunque en realidad, estaban preocupados por su amigo.

* * *

bueno…lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero terminé el viernes pasado las clases, el sábado fue la licenciatura, y el domingo la fiesta, entonces descansé toda la semana.

este cap me salió más corto, ya que el estrés pre PSU me está matando, pero esta era mi única escapatoria a esa tortura…

espero que después del martes pueda escribir el siguiente capítulo…

trataré de que sea un poco más largo, para compensar este…

un favorsin!!...

aquellos/as que sean creativos, propónganme ideas para nuevos Nicks de msn para Lena, Lavi, Kanda y Allen.

También , si quieren, propónganme nuevos personajes, porque jamás ha existido una escuela con 7 alumnos, o no?...

Dejen reviews, que no matan a nadie!...

Un kiss!!

Miranda


	4. Junta en casa de Lena 1s revelaciones

Lo logré. Apenas me desocupé, logré ordenar mis ideas en un nuevo capítulo.

Una cosa, más bien, dos. Las acotaciones en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes. Lo que está entre _"comillas y en cursiva"_ son los sueños.

Disclaimer: -man no es mio…es una verdadera lata, no??

* * *

Al día siguiente acordaron de llamar a Allen, para decirle donde sería la próxima junta, y que recordase que esta vez debía quedarse a dormir donde fuera que fuese la junta. La encargada de darle la noticia fue Lenalee, ya que ella era la única con minutos en su celular.

― ¿Alo? ¿Allen, eres tú?

― Si, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

― Soy yo, Lenalee

― Hola Lena. ¿Qué cuentas?

― Mira, la próxima junta será en mi casa, el próximo viernes.

― Ok

― Acuérdate que esta se suponía que iba a ser la junta en la que se iban a quedar a dormir, así que pide permiso, ¿bueno?

― …

― Allen, ¿sigues ahí?

― Eh…Si…Como tú digas…

― Bueno, te veo pronto

Lenalee colgó su celular, pensando el porqué del silencio de su nuevo amigo. ― _¿Será que él no confía en ellos?_ ― sacudió su cabeza, alejando esa estúpida idea.

Mientras tanto…

― ¿Quién te estaba llamando, estúpido aprendiz?

― Era Lenalee

― ¿Y qué quería exactamente?

― Han organizado una junta por el periodo de descanso, en casa de ella y….

― ¿Y..?

― …

― Déjame adivinar. Dura hasta el día siguiente, ¿cierto?

― …

― No te preocupes. Puedes ir, pero recuerda que no deben ver "eso", ni tampoco deben enterarse de "aquello".

― No se preocupe, maestro. Mantendré la boca cerrada al respecto.

― Bueno, ahora que ya tratamos el asunto, no te quedes ahí parado. Sírveme mi cena y mi copa de vino.

* * *

Llegado el día de la junta, Allen como siempre puntual, tocó el timbre de la casa de la china. Mientras esperaba a que le abriesen, se quedó observando el entorno. Era un barrio tranquilo y seguro, comparado con "ese" ambiente.

De repente se abrió la puerta, y salió un hombre joven, de unos 25 años. Por sus rasgos, debía de ser chino pensó el inglés. Usaba lentes y una boina blanca. Algo tenía que le resultaba familiar.

― Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Allen Walker. He venido para la citación que me hizo la joven Lee.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡LENALEE, ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER?! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIGISTE A TU HERMANO QUE YA TENÍAS NOVIO?

― Hermano, él no es mi novio, es un amigo. ― Se oyó la vos de la china desde dentro de la casa.

― Que bueno que no eres el novio de mi hermanita, o sino, ya no estarías parado ahí. ― el hermano de su amiga sonrió, cosa que no hizo más que poner nervioso a Allen ― y bueno, ¿por qué no pasas mientras esperas a que lleguen los demás?

― Muchas gracias, señor …

― No seas tan cortés niño, sólo dime Komui.

Al poco rato volvió a sonar el timbre. Eran Lavi y los demás. Al parecer, se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar todos juntos.

― Wow, así que si viniste pequeñín, ¿eh?

― Hola chicos.

Después de las pertinentes presentaciones y explicaciones al hermano de Lenalee, comenzó la ronda de preguntas para conocerse mejor entre los chicos, más bien, para conocer mejor a Allen. El interrogatorio lo empezó Marie.

― Y dime, Allen, ¿qué te ha parecido la escuela? ¿Se parece a las que hay en Inglaterra?

― Sinceramente, ha resultado una grata experiencia, conocer gente nueva siempre es placentero. Ojala las escuelas inglesas fuesen como lo es esta, aunque sólo las personas que hay en esta, ya que digamos que el trato no es el más adecuado entre maestros y alumnado.

― Pequeñín, ¿quieres hablar en un "idioma" que TODOS entendamos?

― ¿Te refieres a que hable del modo en el que ustedes lo hacen?

― Sips

― Trataré. Lo que iba diciendo, es que los profesores no nos tratan como deberían, ni nosotros a ellos, y eso no se ve en Inglaterra.

― Ves, así se te entiende mejor

― eso parece, y es más fácil hablar así, como que se me da más fluido

― De eso es de lo que hablo

― Bueno, tema pendiente de el otro día chicos ― _oh no, ¿a qué se refiere Lena?, ¿no será respecto a lo que evité en la junta anterior?_ ― Cuéntanos Allen un poco de Inglaterra.

_Sólo diles lo menos sustancial que se te ocurra _― bueno, como creo que se dieron cuenta, se nos da fácilmente la puntualidad. Somos ordenados y perfeccionistas.

― ESO, no nos vas a decir nada más, **MOYASHI**

Al ser llamado así, Allen bajó las defensas en torno a este delicado tema…

― Eso es lo único que debería contarles, pero ya que insistes, te lo diré. En Inglaterra yo viví con mi madre y mi padre. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy niño, así que no la recuerdo. Mi padre y el maestro Cross eran amigos; ambos estudiaron juntos en esta escuela, por lo que mi padre al notar mis avances, se contactó con él para realizar el traslado. Cuando todo estaba listo, mi padre…― Allen se congeló ante el recuerdo de "ese" día, el día antes de dejar su hogar, la última vez que vio a sus dos mejores amigas. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

― Allen, si no quieres continuar, no sigas. Dejémoslo hasta aquí, creo que es suficiente, mejor enfoquémonos en algo más. ¿Qué les parece si vemos alguna película?

― Déjame ayudarte, Lena.

― Bueno, Miranda. Ven sígueme. Chicos, no hagan nada mientras no estamos nosotras.

Al momento en que las chicas dejaron la habitación, el silencio inundó el lugar. El ambiente estaba tenso. Las miradas iban desde Kanda, que había provocado que Allen hablase algo que no quería, hasta el aludido, que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Allen movía sus manos frenéticamente, intentando despejar su mente, pero sólo lograba pensar más y más.

_¿por qué me dejé llevar? ¿acaso no te hice una promesa? ¿acaso no dije que jamás diría nada al respecto?_

― Chicos, quiero que me hagan una promesa ― las chicas iban entrando en el cuarto cuando Allen empezó a hablar ― lo que dije o no dije, no debe salir de aquí. Por favor, debe mantenerse entre nosotros.

― No te preocupes. Nadie más lo sabrá.

― Cambiando de tema ― Lenalee trataba de desviar el tema, para hacer de esta junta algo más placentero ― ¿Les tinca "Efecto Mariposa"?

Logrando atraer la atención del grupo hacia algo que no fuese Allen, la china puso el DVD en el reproductor, y los invitó a todos a ver la película. Mientras veían la película, la mente de Lavi empezó a procesar lentamente la información que acababa de recibir:

_Algo le pasó al padre de Allen_

_Si ese fuese el caso, ¿con quién está viviendo?_

_¿Por qué siempre usa mangas largas y guantes, aún con este calor?_

…

Las ideas iban y venían dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero logró dejarlas aparte justo a tiempo para el final de la película.

― Bueno, yo creo que nos estamos yendo a dormir. Ya son las 3 de la mañana.

― Buenas noches

Esa noche, Allen soñó, como siempre, con ese día…

"― _Papá, yo te acompaño a comprar lo que falta para la nueva escuela_

― _Mana, déjalo aquí. No te preocupes por él, yo lo cuidaré. Te lo prometo amigo._

― _Está bien Marian. Lo dejo bajo tu protección. Nos vemos más tarde, hijo._

En ese momento, subí a mi cuarto y me conecté en el computador a chatear con ellas. De repente hoy un ruido de frenos de auto, un choque.

― _¿qué pasó allá afuera?_

― _Allen, ven corriendo. Es tu padre._

Le dije a ellas que me llamasen, pero jamás les contesté, porque al salir de la casa, lo vi. El auto de mi padre destruido, bajo un camión. Grité por mi padre, en eso llegaron los paramédicos, los bomberos y policías.

― _Rápido. Sáquenlo de ahí, quizás aún podamos salvarle la vida._

― _no lo creo. El auto quedó totalmente aplastado. Es poco probable. Sería un milagro._

Un milagro, eso era lo que necesitaba. Un milagro, y que él siguiese allí.

― _no…no lo logró. Lamentablemente no sobrevivió._

― _señor, ¿usted conocía la conductor del vehículo menor?_

― _así es oficial. Éramos amigos de la infancia._

― _¿Sabe de algún familiar cercano que esté cerca?_

― _esta era su casa. Él joven que se encuentra a mi lado era su hijo._

― _Niño, lamentablemente, en el accidente, tu padre falleció."_

Allen despertó gritando, sobresaltando a sus amigos en medio de la noche. Eran las 5 de la mañana. Había sido la noche en la que más había durado en ese sueño. Cada noche era lo mismo, pero como que haber revelado algo al respecto, le había permitido seguir más tiempo dentro de este.

― Oi, Allen, ¿qué te pasa hombre?

_Esas palabras juntas en una frase fueron mi perdición. No pude soportarlo. Por eso ignoré sus llamadas chicas, por el shock de haber perdido al único miembro de mi núcleo familiar que quedaba vivo. __Aún no puedo creer que eso haya pasado. _― ¿ah?

― Allen, te despertaste gritando. ¿Sucede algo?

― No, no es nada ―_ de nuevo negaciones, ¿por qué me sigo escudando en ellas?_ ― sólo me sobresalte un poco.

― Bueno, pero si algo te pasa, no dudes en decírnoslo. Somos tus amigos. Si tienes algo que te atormenta, dínoslo, que te ayudaremos

_Eso creen ustedes. Mi problema sólo acabaría si pudiese cambiar el pasado_ ― no se preocupen. Vuelvan a dormir.

Dicho esto, todos regresaron a dormir, pero este "pequeño sobresalto" fue a parar a las ideas que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Lavi. _Tuvo una pesadilla. Quizás fue por recordar algo mientras nos hablaba antes…_

A la mañana siguiente, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus casas, pensando en la próxima junta, que sería en la casa de Miranda.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el cap…xDDD…

Quise introducir un poco a Komui con su personalidad obsesivamente protectora en torno a su hermanita…

Se está armando la cosa. A Allen casi se le sale algo que no debía…

Lavi está juntando ideas para armarse una conclusión sobre Allen…

CHAN!!...

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap…

Ok…les dije que sería más largo que el anterior. Es el doble que el anterior XD!

No sé cuando pueda hacer la próxima actualización…todo depende de si mi "ángel de la inspiración" me toca o no con sus alas doradas…XD!!!

Eso es todo!

Un kiss, Miranda!

P.D.1: recuerden que los reviews no matan a nadie, sino que hacen al mundo de un lugar mejor. Ayuda a esta causa con un review…

P.D.2: si tienen una cuenta n fanfiction, no duden en dejar sus reviews con sus cuentas, ya que hay muchos que me gustaría responder privada y personalmente, pero no puedo…=(


	5. Conversaciones y Revelaciones

Este lo subo hoy, porque en verdad, debe estar antes de la junta en la casa de Miranda…

Recuerden que las _cursivas_ fuera de los diálogos de msn son los pensamientos!!...

Disclaimer: -man no es mío…q estafa…debería serlo…88!!

* * *

Al llegar a "ese" lugar, Allen recibe un mensaje de texto de Lena:

"Allen, dame tu msn, para agregarte!"

― Vaya esta Lena

"claro es…"

Más tarde ese día, Allen decide iniciar sesión en msn, para saber el porqué de que su amiga le haya pedido su e-mail.

_¿Cuál será el nick de Lena?¿ah?¿Porqué tengo tantos nuevos contactos?_

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ ola Allen! Le di tu cuenta a todos, para q puedas xatear cn ellos!

_bitter truth dice:_ wow, esto m tomo x sorpresa. No m speraba q m fuesen a agregar todos tan pronto…=S

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ no t preocupes!...oie…la junta n ksa d miranda es el prox martes…t parece si nos juntamos antes, pa no llegar solos, apart, no sabes cmo llegar, o si?

_bitter truth dice:_ yo creo…tonces nos vemos el martes pa llegar juntos =D

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ ok…mi ermano m llama….chao!

_ài tiān shǐ se ha desconectado_

_¿Qué raro que Lena haya querido que la acompañase?...bueno, al menos nos reuniremos todos…_

_Ah…están las gemelas…._

_bitter truth dice:_ ola xikas!

_Twins dice:_ hola…¿qué es eso de escribir mal por msn? ¿no será que te has dejado llevar por la jerga de por allá, cierto?

_Bitter truth dice:_ asi parec…XD…

_Twins dice: _bueno, eso es bueno…significa que te estás adaptando

_Bitter truth dice: _y q me cuentan keridas?

_Twins dice: _no mucho…todo se volvió aburrido desde que te fuiste

_Bitter truth dice:_ q lata…

_Twins dice: _y tú, ¿qué nos cuentas?

_Bitter truth dice:_ no muxo…hay buena gent x acá, pero no s lo mismo….las xtraño muxo…=(

_Twins dice:_ nosotras también querido…cambiando un poco de tema…¿cuándo termina el periodo de descanso?

_Bitter truth dice:_ n 2 semanas +, x??

_Twins dice: _por nada…solo curiosidad

_Bitter truth dice:_ spero q no tramen nada, cierto?

_Twins dice:_ para nada, es más, pronto entraremos a la escuela, así que no podremos hacer nada…

_Bitter truth dice:_ eso spero…

_Twins dice:_ y…¿hay alguien que te haya llamado la atención?

_Bitter truth dice:_ pues la gent cn la q me junto s interesant…

_Twins dice:_ vaya que eres inocente…si algo pasase, debes decírnoslo de inmediato…ok?

_Bitter truth dice:_ sta bm…no c preocupen…

_Twins dice: _oye, acá se está haciendo muy tarde…otro día conversaremos más, y esperamos ver que mejore tu escritura…bye!

_Twins se ha desconectado_

_De seguro algo traman esas gemelas, pero no hay nada que hacer…en verdad las extraño chicas…las necesito…mejor me desconecto, o sino, no podré dormir…_

En otra parte de la ciudad…

_Blago dice:_ y Lena, ablast cn Allen…1313

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ no molestes Lavi!!

_Kuro Kage dice:_ n verdad, baka usagi, no la molestes

_Blago dice: _ui!!!...a Yu le gusta Lena…1313!!

_ài tiān shǐ dice: _ no empieces Lavi…y si…si able cn Allen…

_Blago dice:_ y q t dijo…1414

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ q si m acompañaría…aunke creo q cree q seremos todos nosotros…

_Blago dice:_ no le digist q iban a ser ustedes 2!!!

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ q le iba a decir…staba nerviosa…

_Blago dice: _pero si era x msn!!...cmo t pones nerviosa cn eso??!

_Kuro Kage dice:_ hay gent q c pone nerviosa incluso x escrito…

_ài tiān shǐ dice:_ bueno…dejemos eso d lado…ok??

_Kuro Kage dice:_ oi baka usagi, q rayos signifik tu nick?? No m digas q sta n una lengua rara…¬¬

_Blago dice:_ no t diré lo q signifik x mala onda…yo no les ando preguntando q significan sus Nicks, o si??…ade+, no s una lengua rara…es croata…

_Kuro Kage dice:_ ves…tu y tus lenguas raras…sabes q nadie sabe croata…ponlo n un idioma + normal, cmo lo hizo q Lena, q clarament s chino..o el mío, q s n japonés…

_Blago dice_: q mala onda eres!!!....88!

_ài tiān shǐ dice: chicos, creo q s algo tarde para star metidos n msn…mejor dejemos esto asta aquí…bueno??_

_Blago dice: _ok…

_Blago se ha desconectado_

_Kuro Kage dice: _ Lena, ahora q c fue…si qieres hablar d eso, dilo no +…c q t stabas reprimiendo, xq taba Lavi…

_ài tiān shǐ dice: _no t preocupes…creo q lograré solucionarlo…me voy a dormir!...dulces sueños!

_ài tiān shǐ se ha desconectado_

_Tsk…siempre tan orgullosa esa Lena…sabe que no lo logrará aquello que pretende…mejor contacto a Marie para que le diga a Miranda que la ayude…_

Kanda tomó su celular y le escribió a su amigo. Al poco rato le llegó la respuesta...

"Kanda, Miranda dice que no hay problema...ella le dará un pequeño empujón a Lena...aunque dice que le debes una explicación detallada del porqué de que Lena necesita su ayuda, sin siquiera pedírsela ella misma...nos vemos en la junta!"

_Justo lo que esperaba de ti, amigo...creo que te debo una...nunca te diré que te la debo..._

* * *

Bueno, este es como un capítulo intermedio…es sólo para dejar más cosas sobre la mesa…XD

La escritura por msn es bastante rudimentaria…reemplacé sonidos por letras que podrían sonar así…XD

El nick de Kanda no es creación mía, ya que, si recuerdan en uno de los capítulos anteriores, pedí sugerencias de Nicks…xDD…

Los demás son míos!...pude pensar en unos muy buenos…busquen sus significados!

El próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo pronto, ya que finalmente soy libre!!...

Eso es todo, por ahora!!...sólo me queda esperar a que mi ángel me dé un toque de inspiración y ver como seguirá esto…

Un kiss, Miranda!

P.D. 1: recuerden que los reviews hacen felices a las personas, así que, por favor, alégrenme con un bello review!

P.D.2: mi hermana (Tetsuji Yume-chan) va a reescribir la historia para aquellos amantes del YAOI…detalles, recurran a ella...XDDD


	6. Junta en casa de Miranda ¿mensaje?

Hola a todos/as mis amados lectores…

lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero necesitaba desconectarme del mundo, por lo que apenas si leí mi e-mail…

la razón…

el lunes recién pasado entregaron los resultados de la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria), por lo que no aguantaba de los nervios…pero valió la pena mi espera, ya que ya soy universitaria!!…XDD…

bueno, menos cháchara y mas historia…xD

Disclaimer: -man no es mío…y yo que quería regalarle a Lavi a mi hermana…=(

"― _Papá, yo te acompaño a comprar lo que falta para la nueva escuela_

― _Mana, déjalo aquí. No te preocupes por él, yo lo cuidaré. Te lo prometo amigo._

― _Está bien Marian. Lo dejo bajo tu protección. Nos vemos más tarde, hijo._

En ese momento, subí a mi cuarto y me conecté en el computador a chatear con ellas. De repente hoy un ruido de frenos de auto, un choque.

― _¿qué pasó allá afuera?_

― _Allen, ven corriendo. Es tu padre._

Le dije a ellas que me llamasen, pero jamás les contesté, porque al salir de la casa, lo vi. El auto de mi padre destruido, bajo un camión. Grité por mi padre, en eso llegaron los paramédicos, los bomberos y policías.

― _Rápido. Sáquenlo de ahí, quizás aún podamos salvarle la vida._

― _no lo creo. El auto quedó totalmente aplastado. Es poco probable. Sería un milagro._

Un milagro, eso era lo que necesitaba. Un milagro, y que él siguiese allí.

― _no…no lo logró. Lamentablemente no sobrevivió._

― _señor, ¿usted conocía la conductor del vehículo menor?_

― _así es oficial. Éramos amigos de la infancia._

― _¿Sabe de algún familiar cercano que esté cerca?_

― _esta era su casa. Él joven que se encuentra a mi lado era su hijo._

― _Niño, lamentablemente, en el accidente, tu padre falleció._

Me tiré al suelo a llorar. El amigo de mi padre posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

— _Allen, no llores sobre la leche derramada. No hay nada que hubieses podido hacer._

No es cierto. Podría haber ido con él. Quizás nada le hubiese sucedido. Quizás…sonó mi celular. Eran ellas. No contesté.

— _Debes seguir adelante, siempre como te lo decía tu padre."_

_No creo que pueda. No creo…_

En eso, Allen despierta de su ya acostumbrada pesadilla.

_Todos los días lo mismo. Al menos, ya no me sobresalto con ella. Espero que hoy en casa de Miranda sea igual._

— Estúpido Aprendiz, ¿dónde está mi desayuno?

— Ya voy —dicho esto, el joven de cabellos níveos se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez completada la tarea de todos los días, se fue a la ducha con cierto apuro debido a la hora.

— Allen, se te está haciendo tarde.

— Está bien. Ya me voy.

Algo estaba raro en su maestro ese día, ya que casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, ni menos se preocupaba por su puntualidad…algo iba a suceder…

_Lena y los demás ya me deben estar esperando en la parada cerca de la escuela. Mejor me apuro para no llegar tarde._

Mientras tanto en la parada, Lena se hallaba sola. Vestía unos shorts cortos, con un top color lima, que, en conjunto, resaltaban bastante su ya estilizada figura. Pensaba en el cómo le iba a explicar a Allen que en realidad eran ellos los únicos que se iban a juntar allí.

_Ya lo sé. Le enviaré un mensaje a Kanda._ Al poco rato llegó su respuesta.

"Lena, dile a Allen que nosotros no nos fuimos con ustedes, porque nos quedaba más directo irnos desde nuestras casas."

_Gracias Kanda. Siempre dando en el clavo. Ahí viene Allen._

— Hola Allen.

— Hi, Lena. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

— Muy bien.

— Hoy luces diferente. Te ves más radiante que de costumbre, aunque, pensándolo mejor, siempre luces bien.

La china se sonrojó levemente, cosa que Allen atribuyó al calor que empezaba a hacer ese día, uno de los últimos del verano.

— Gracias — _ espero que te guste como me veo. Me vestí especialmente para ti_. — bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

— ¿No vamos a esperar a los demás?

— Kanda me envió un mensaje —_ bendito seas Kanda por tu mensaje_ — ellos se fueron directo desde sus casas, ya que les quedaba más directo que desviarse hasta acá.

— ¿Y para ti no fue un problema venir hasta acá sola?

— Para nada —_ son sólo 20 cuadras de desvío, aunque valieron la pena, sobre todo por la compañía… Bueno Lena, debes ser coherente el resto del tiempo que estás a solas con él. _— mejor vámonos que nos esperan en casa de Miranda.

Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Aunque había un mísero problema: de qué hablarían mientras tanto. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún tema del que hablar con su amigo, Lena rompe el silencio…

— em, Allen, a pesar de que ya llevamos 3 meses desde que te conocí, creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para tener la confianza como para preguntarte algo personal

— Pues, déjame preguntarte qué deseas saber exactamente.

_Bueno, Lena, no lo ataques con esa pregunta_— ¿cuándo estás de cumpleaños?

— el 25 de diciembre…¿y tú?

— ¿yo?, el 20 de febrero…oye, para tu cumple quedan pocos días, ¿vas a hacer algo?

— no lo creo, no creo que me deje…..bueno, Lena, ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

—bueno…este…yo….no te enojes, pero ¿hay alguien a quien quieras demasiado?

— pues ahora que lo dices — _de todos modos algún día tenía que hablarte de_ — hay una persona, en Inglaterra. Es mi mejor amiga, una chica, más bien, dos chicas excepcionales — Al oír que se trataban de dos chicas, Lena sintió que había más jugadores de los que ella esperaba —son mis confidentes, como mis almas gemelas.

Al terminar aquella frase, Allen condenó a la china a mantener sus sentimientos al margen, ya que el corazón de él pertenecía a alguien más.

— ¿y qué hay de ti, Lena?

Esta pregunta toó por sorpresa a la peliverde, ya que ella había planeado llevar la batuta durante el camino. Divagó un poco, y luego se percató de donde se hallaban. Habían llegado a la casa de Miranda.

_Gracias a Dios llegamos antes de tener que responderle_ — Allen, hemos llegado

Se trataba de una casa del típico estilo rústico alemán. El inglés se sorprendió ante la presencia de esta, ya que desentonaba marcadamente con los alrededores, aunque, en cierto modo, encajaba perfectamente.

Tocaron el timbre, y una tímida Miranda les abrió la puerta

— al fin llegaron, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlos

— prima, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Miranda, ¿es esa tu primita, la pequeña Road?

— sí, así es. — Allen se quedó atónito al ver a una niña de unos 13 años que venía corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa — Cómo verás, Allen, yo vivo con mi prima. Ella también asiste a nuestra escuela. Creo que ya te mencioné que vivo con ella y mis tíos, pero en este momento, ellos salieron, dejándonos a las dos a cargo de la casa.

— em, prima, ¿quién es el chico que viene con Lena? — _es muy lindo…_

— él es Allen. Es nuevo en la escuela. Viene de Inglaterra

Dicho esto, se dispusieron a entrar a la casa de la germana. En la sala estaban Lavi y los demás, al parecer enfrascados en una charla…

— si les digo no hay nada mejor que leerse un libro de historia.

— no es cierto. Es mejor ir al cine, y si es con alguien especial mucho mejor.

— es mejor salir a fiestas, en discos, ¡OH SI!

— chicos, Allen y Lena ya llegaron….

Se dispusieron a charlar animadamente de que harían en las fiestas que se estaban aproximando.

— chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabía que Allen está de cumpleaños el 25 de diciembre?

— ¿es eso cierto, pequeñín?

— em…si, así es

— eh eh eh (grito de celebración)… fiesta en la casa de Allen

Al oír estas palabras, el peliblanco se congeló instantáneamente. Este hecho pasó desapercibido para casi todos los presentes. Los únicos que notaron su reacción fueron Lena y Lavi. De inmediato lo anotó en su lista mental de reacciones que tenía Allen al mencionar ciertas cosas…

_Eso fue muy raro. Porqué reaccionar así ante la mención de una visita a su casa. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde rayos está viviendo ese niño? no puede estar viviendo sólo, ¿o si?_

Después de mucho dialogar, decidieron hacer que la junta fuese algo más entretenida, por lo que, al igual que niños pequeños, jugaron a las escondidas, como tratando e rememorar aquellos días…aunque eso sí, incluyeron una pequeña modificación. Se trataba de que, en vez de esconderse de a uno, debían hacer equipos de a 2, mientras una persona los buscaba. Los equipos se armaron según una "justa selección al azar":

Lavi y Kanda; Miranda y Marie (¿por qué será¿); y por último, Allen y Lena…

Daysia, al quedar sólo era el que debía buscar a los demás. Al primer equipo que encuentre, elegirá con quien cambiará de papeles en la próxima ronda…

— bueno, ¡empecemos!

Todos recorrieron la casa, tratando de hallar el mejor escondite para su equipo, o al menos eso era lo que Lena y Allen estaban haciendo, ya que los demás estaban muy pendientes de guiarlos hacia alguna habitación, con el propósito de encerrarlos.

Finalmente dieron con el cuarto de huéspedes. Entraron y antes de darse cuenta, estaban encerrados bajo llave en aquel cuarto.

— em, Lena, creo que nos han encerrado

— eso parece —_ Miranda, vas a tener que explicarme el porqué de que justo ahora esté encerrada con _…

La china no fue capaz de terminar de hilar sus pensamientos, cuando se percató del macabro plan de sus amigos. El juego era una mera excusa. El verdadero propósito era darle una oportunidad con…

— Allen, creo que deberíamos hacer algo mientras tanto, ya que no creo que nos suelten pronto.

— ¿por qué dices eso?

— este, porque yo…

Sonó el celular de Allen. Le había llegado un mensaje…

— NO WAY!...this is impossible…they must be joking (¡de ninguna manera!...esto es imposible…deben estar bromeando)

— ¿qué sucede?

— algo…en este momento no te puedo decir, ya que debo comprobarlo con mis propios ojos…

— pero…

— Oigan, abranos que debo irme con urgencia — gritó Allen hacia sus amigos fuera del cuarto.

Miranda lo escuchó y les abrió la puerta. Allen se despidió de todos y salió corriendo de la casa de su amiga.

— ¿pero qué le pasa?

— sinceramente, no lo sé…

En otra parte de la ciudad…

— Dígame que no es cierto esto — dijo Allen acercándole su celular a su maestro, en pantalla el mensaje que acababa de recibir

— no puedo decirte que es mentira, ya que eso sería una mentira

Allen corrió a la parada de autobuses, y tomó el bus que iba directo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar, se dirigió a las puertas de desembarque a esperar. Al poco rato…

— Hi there, Allen

WOW…me demoré en terminarlo, pero me gustó como quedó, y espero que a ustedes también…jeje

Creo que hay sólo dos personas que podrán decirme, quizás, de quien se trata esta grata visita…XD

Bueno, este cap lo subo cómo un regalo de navidad para TODOS/AS ustedes de mi parte, ya que es lo único que puedo ofrecerles…

Que todos sus sueños se cumplan…

Un kiss, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo,

Miranda!

P.D.: Dicen que una manzana al día, mantiene lejos al doctor…por un día…pues déjenme decirles que un review, lo aleja por un mes…por eso son tan sanos…xD


	7. Visita y nuevos compañeros

Disclaimer: -man no es mío…=(…ni tampoco las TWINS…ellas son creación de Saulen, en su saga "ojos de inocencia", aunque por efectos del fic, les cambié el apellido…=3

* * *

Al llegar, se dirigió a las puertas de desembarque a esperar. Al poco rato…

— Hi there, Allen

— what are you doing here? (¿Qué están haciendo aquí?)

— ¿por qué nos hablas en inglés?

— …

— ¿no te alegra que estemos acá?

— sí, pero, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

— queríamos que fuese sorpresa

— bueno, mejor vámonos, que estamos llamando la atención, con ustedes hablando todo al mismo tiempo…por lo que veo, esa costumbre aún no se les ha quitado.

Se dirigieron a "esa casa"…

Mientras tanto, en casa de Miranda…

— Lena, ¿qué le hiciste al pequeñín, que tuvo que salir corriendo?

— Nada…es sólo que le llegó un mensaje y tuvo que irse

— ¿un mensaje? ¿ lograste ver de quién era?

La china negó con la cabeza, aún choqueada por la "huída" de su amigo. _¿por qué se fue? ¿será que le molestó que nos hayan encerrado juntos? ¿habrá inventado eso del mensaje? Y si no, ¿qué habrá sido eso tan importante que lo hizo retirarse intempestivamente?_

El joven pelirrojo se percató de que su amiga empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos, al igual que todos los demás, así que decidió cambiar un poco de tema…

— Bueno, ¿están listos para mañana?

— ¿Mañana? ¿Pero qué pasa mañana?

— vaya que tienen una memoria frágil…mañana se reinician las clases — esta vez, en el oído de Lena — quizás mañana puedas hablar con él en los recesos… — ahora dirigiéndose a todos, mientras la china procesaba lo que su amigo le acababa de decir — bueno, miren la hora nada más… yo me voy a dormir

Así, todos se fueron a sus casas para poder descansar, aunque les sería algo difícil, ya que por todas sus mentes flotaba el hecho de que su amigo se fue rápidamente, sin dar explicación alguna…

Al día siguiente…

— pero que bien dormí, ¿y tú?

— también…oye, ¿dónde está Allen?

— no sé…. — en eso, la chica mira el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche entre las camas de ambas — ¡Mira la hora! ¡Nos quedamos dormidas! ¡Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día!

Rápidamente, las jóvenes se vistieron y salieron de la casa, pensando en hablar con Allen, ya que no las había despertado, o al menos eso pensaban ellas…

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

— chicas, despiértense si no quieren llegar tarde

Los bultos en las camas se dieron vuelta, ignorando al joven de cabellos níveos.

Esta escena se repitió al menos seis veces, obteniendo la misma respuesta, por lo que Allen decidió dejarlas dormir.

~~~~~fin del Flash Back~~~~~

Al llegar a la escuela, ambas se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde quedaba el aula donde fueron asignadas, por lo que se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Luego de recibir sus horarios y las indicaciones para llegar al salón, ambas salieron con mucha prisa, ya que las clases comenzarían en 15 minutos, y la oficina del director se hallaba al otro extremo del establecimiento.

En su apuro por llegar, chocaron con algo…o más bien, alguien

— ¡AUCH!, perdónano…— los ojos de ambas se quedaron observando contra quien acababan de chocar. Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo (¿adivinarán quién?) — s…

— no, perdónenme a mí. Siempre me pasa por caminar ditraí… — Lavi se percató de que acababa de chocar con dos "ángeles" de cabellos platinados. — do….STRIKE!

Ambas chicas no comprendieron el porqué de que aquel guapo chico las miraba con cara de lelo, pero pronto entendieron que él, al igual que ellas, había quedado pasmado con el otro.

Se pararon, ayudándose mutuamente, pero, apenas Lavi había logrado recuperar el equilibrio perdido en la caída, ve sus brazos apresados, cada uno, por una de las gemelas

— hermana, creo que YO lo vi primero

— Eso no es cierto, ya que YO choqué con él, por lo que YO lo vi primero

Y así siguieron durante diez minutos, sin darse cuenta de que ahora sólo les quedaban 3 minutos para cruzar todo el lugar y llegar a tiempo al aula

— chicas, cálmense. Hay suficiente yo para las dos.

— ¿en serio? Bueno, ¿por qué no nos dices tu nombre?

— Me llamo Lavi, ¿y ustedes?

— Yo… — Fueron interrumpidas por el toque de la campana — ¡oh, no! Llegaremos tarde, lo lamentamos, pero debemos irnos ya. Esperamos verte más tarde.

Lavi vio sus "visiones celestiales" doblar por el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que él también iba retrasado, por lo que corrió al aula del maestro Cross.

— Bueno, — en eso, Lavi interrumpe en el salón, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del profesor — por favor, siéntate y no vuelvas a entrar así en tu vida, o si no, quedarás castigado toda una eternidad.

Lavi se dirigió a su asiento, con la mirada aún perdida, pensando en las chicas que acababa de conocer. Kanda, Lena y Allen notaron lo distraído que se hallaba su amigo, por lo que, disimuladamente le entregaron un papel

"Lavi, ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué llegas tarde, y traes esa cara de _bobo enamorado_?"

"es que acabo de conocer a dos chicas de lo mejor"

Cuando el papel con la respuesta llegó a Allen, este no pudo evitar congelarse al leerlo, pensando en lo peor. _No serán ellas, ¿o sí?_

Estuvo a punto de entregarle el papel a su amigo, con otra pregunta, cuando el maestro les llamó la atención

— Bueno, cómo iba diciendo antes de verme interrumpido — mirada asesina hacia Lavi — me da gusto decir, que hoy se integrarán dos nuevas alumnas, provenientes de Inglaterra — Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Cross; las miradas curiosas se dirigieron a Allen; Allen no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso — Chicas, ya pueden pasar — gritó hacia fuera del salón

Dicho esto, dos gemelas de cabellos níveos entraron al salón, buscando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien con la mirada. Sus ojos morados se posaron sobre el objeto de su búsqueda, Allen.

— Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Allana Black, y ella, es mi gemela Allena. — ahora, las gemelas empezaron con su típico truco de gemelas, de hablar TODO al mismo tiempo — Bueno, como les dijo el maestro Cross, nosotras venimos desde Inglaterra. Tenemos 16 años. Y si quieren saber algo más, sólo pregúntennos.

Al terminar su "show", el maestro Cross, algo mareado por el asunto de las gemelas, les indicó a Lavi y a Kanda que desocupasen sus puestos para las chicas, quedando estas a ambos lados de Allen. Lena logró ver la insatisfacción y frustración en el rostro de Allen en el momento en que ambas se sentaban junto a él. _ No serán ellas, ¿o sí?_

— Bueno clase, es hora de empezar.

El día procuró ser normal, pero en los recesos, Allen no se juntaba con sus amigos, sino más bien, los evitaba. Cuando lo veían en los pasillos, el empujaba algo lejos de la vista de sus amigos, y cuando estos llegaban por donde vieron a su amigo ocultarse, este ya había desaparecido.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, Allen tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable. Debía explicarles a sus amigos el porqué de que los había estado evadiendo todo el día.

— Allen, ¿qué te sucede? — atacó primero el pelirrojo

— Lo siento chicos, es sólo que no esperaba que pasase esto hoy

— ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?

— recuerdan a las chicas que entraron al salón esta mañana — todos asintieron — bueno, yo las conozco.

Lena confirmó sus presentimientos, al ver a ambas chicas entrar al comedor, y, cada una, tomar un brazo de Allen, de igual forma de cómo lo habían hecho con Lavi.

— Siéntense, y conversemos un poco, para conocernos — ofreció Lavi, al notar que su amor no era correspondido, ya que ambas chicas miraban a su amigo de una forma más profunda.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, hablaron sobre cada uno de ellos, presentándose a las chicas, permitiéndole a estas, percatarse de la relación que cada uno de los amigos de Allen tenía para con él.

_Lavi, él es su mejor amigo, aunque aún no confía del todo en ti. ¿Aún no les cuentas aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?_

_Kanda, es un gran amigo, aunque algo reservado. Será difícil tratar con él._

_Lenalee, ella es una gran chica, pero por alguna razón se muestra lejana a nosotras. Nos mira con desprecio, cómo si…¿qué le habrás dicho?_

_Marie y Miranda, tienen una relación muy sólida, de ellos no hay que preocuparse. Son mansos como dos gatitos._

_Daysia, es un chico algo inmaduro, pero un gran tipo al fin y al cabo._

Al terminar las clases ese día, cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Allen iba junto con las gemelas, por lo que todos supusieron que ellas debían de vivir cerca de él, todos, menos Lena.

Al poco rato de iniciada la caminata hacia su "hogar", las gemelas se dirigieron a Allen

— Dinos ahora mismo, qué fue lo que le dijiste a Lena sobre nosotras

— bueno, esto, yo…les dije que eran mis mejores amigas, algo así como almas gemelas…

— es broma, ¿cierto?... ¡cómo se te ocurre decir eso! ¿¡Acaso no ves lo que ella ve!?

— lo siento, chicas, pero no logro comprender lo que me están diciendo

— tan inocente que saliste. Aunque no tanto, ya que notamos cómo la mirabas mientras charlábamos.

Al decir esto, Allen se congeló por completo, ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello…

— no te preocupes, nosotras sabemos cómo arreglar tu error, aunque nos debes dejar decirle eso que nos hiciste prometer que no le diríamos a nadie

— está bien, pero sólo a ella. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, no por ahora…

Dejando la frase en el aire, el trío se dirigió a su "casa", para poder planear el cómo le iban a decir a la peliverde lo que él les prometió ocultar…

* * *

Bueno, logré actualizar antes del fin de año….=3

Espero que les haya gustado, ya que puse todo mi empeño en terminarlo, y meter más asuntos en la trama…=D

Bueno, no sé qué más decir, así que, Feliz Año a todos ustedes!!...

Un kiss,

Miranda!

_Se va, dejando el computador prendido, tomando su maleta…._

YIKES!!...se me quedó prendido….cómo dice el pingüino de Madagascar…"USTEDES NO HAN VISTO NADA"…


	8. Revelaciones en casa de Lena

Disclaimer: sueño con que Hoshino ceda los derechos de –man a algún fan (ojalá sea yo)

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, las gemelas trataron de acercarse a solas a la china, pero les fue imposible, ya que, la mayor parte del tiempo, esta se hallaba en compañía de alguno de los chicos. Al ver que les iba a resultar imposible realizar su propósito, decidieron hablar con Allen

— Allen, sabemos que nos dijiste que sólo a Lena, pero, como ella jamás está sola, debes darnos permiso para revelárselo a alguien más.

— ¿Y a quién más proponen ustedes?

— a Miranda.

— ¿?

— es que ella es la más cercana a Lena, por lo cual nos puede ayudar

— está bien, pero sólo a ella.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, las gemelas buscaron a la germana en el receso, hallándola junto a su novio

— em…Marie, nos disculpas un momento, necesitamos hablar con Miranda

— claro

— Allana, Allena, ¿qué sucede?

— no hemos sido sinceras con ustedes, pero sólo tú y Lena pueden saber la verdad, por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda, para que estemos nosotras cuatro, a solas.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la alemana, pero asintió. Acordaron realizar una pijamada ese viernes, de modo de que sean sólo las chicas. La casa sería la de Lena, con el propósito de que ella estuviese más cómoda. La encargada de decirle a Lena sería Miranda, debido a su cercanía con la china

— Lenalee, creo que aún no les hemos dado una bienvenida como corresponde a las gemelas

— ¿y? — la voz de la china sonó seca, llena de ¿rencor?

— bu-bueno, me preguntaba si te parece prestar tu casa para hacer una pequeña pijamada entre nosotras cuatro

La china miró a su amiga. Algo raro había en ella, como si fuese un imperativo esa propuesta

— está bien. ¿Cuándo?

— este viernes.

Una vez acordado todo, Miranda se ofreció para "invitar" a las gemelas.

*******

— bueno chicas, diviértanse en casa de Lena, y recuerden no hablar más de lo necesario

— está bien Allen.

Las chicas se acercaron a la puerta de la casa de su "amiga", despidiéndose de su amigo. Tocaron el timbre, y, al igual que cuando vino Allen, las recibió el hermano de la china

— Hola, ¿así que ustedes son las chicas de las que Miranda me hablaba? ¿no sé por qué mi hermana no quería que viniesen? Mejor las dejo pasar — vio detrás de las chicas al joven peliblanco — ¿y tú, qué haces aquí? Esta pijamada es SÓLO para CHICAS. — _(jajaja…complejo de hermana…jajaja)_

— esto…Yo sólo vine a dejar a las gemelas. Ya me iba. Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana ustedes saben dónde — diciendo lo último en voz lo suficientemente baja, para que sólo ellas lo oyesen

— Nos vemos mañana, Allen

Las gemelas entraron, y fueron recibidas por la alemana. Esta les indicó que la siguiesen al cuarto de Lena. Comienza la obra.

— Hola Lena

— Hola — tajante, fría y distante les respondió la china.

— em, que tal les parece si mejor nos ponemos cómodas y conversamos un poco

_Genial, ahora podré encarar a ese par _— está bien, Miranda. Ustedes dos, dejen sus cosas junto a las de Miranda y siéntense — una mirada maliciosa surcó el rostro de la peliverde.

Así empezó la pijamada. Cada una se presentó y habló de su país, cosa que sorprendió a Miranda y a Lena, ya que esperaban que las gemelas, al igual que Allen, evitasen hablar de la isla que es su hogar.

Después de entrar en confianza, y dar a entender a Lena, que ellas podían ser de confianza, esta les hizo la pregunta que tanto giraba en sus pensamientos.

— chicas, me preguntaba, ¿por qué conocen a Allen?

— es que nuestra madre fue una gran amiga del padre de Allen, por lo que nosotros tres crecimos juntos.

— o sea, ¿son cómo amigos de la infancia?

— en realidad no. Somos más que eso. Más bien, cómo si los tres fuésemos "trillizos".

— ¿y ustedes, sienten algo por Allen? —listo, lo había hecho, acababa de arrojar toda la "carne al fuego". Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— es sólo un amor fraternal, no cómo el que tú sientes por él, Lena

La habían descubierto, pero ¿cómo?. El rostro de Lena mostraba su frustración y sorpresa ante el conocimiento de las inglesas.

— lo notamos apenas llegamos. Sólo con ver el cómo lo mirabas, supimos que lo quería como más que un amigo. Y déjanos decirte, que no te preocupes por nosotras. No somos para nada una amenaza para ti, ya que, aunque parezca lo contrario, lo que te dijo Allen, respecto a ser como almas gemelas, se refería la cercanía que presentamos nosotras con él. ¿Y qué más se podía esperar de sus UNICAS PRIMAS?

— ¿QUÉ? —preguntaron la china y la alemana. Ninguna de ellas se esperaba esta revelación por parte de las gemelas.

— así es. El propósito de aceptar esta invitación era para contarles parte de la verdad, aunque dejaremos que del resto se encargue nuestro primito

— ¿entonces su forma de comportarse con Allen se debe a su cercanía con él?

— así es Miranda. Piénsalo nada más, Allen es hijo único, por lo que él creció muy apegado a nosotras. Ese es el porqué de nuestra forma de ser entre nosotros.

— WOW…en verdad, creo que me comporté cómo una idiota con ustedes. Lo siento chicas

— no te preocupes, Lena. Por suerte Allen aceptó que les dijésemos a ustedes dos la verdad, pero deben prometernos que nadie más se enterará de esto. Así que, ¿_PINKY PROMISE*_?

— ok…

— Hay una razón por la que Allen no ha dejado que ustedes sepan esto, y es mejor que él se las diga. Bueno, Lena, nosotras queremos lo mejor para nuestro primito, así que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

La china se sonrojó ante la directa de las gemelas, así que Miranda decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

— y, como ya sabemos que ustedes no tienen nada con Allen, ¿les gusta alguien?

— …. — ambas chicas se sonrojaron al instante, dejando de lado su ya demostrada picardía

— ¿es de la clase, cierto? — la china se acababa de sorprender de su poco tacto frente a algo que podría llegar a ser bastante delicado, siendo que ella misma se avergonzaba al hablar de su propia situación.

— …

— su silencio me dice que así es. Déjenme adivinar. ¿Serán acaso Lavi y Kanda?

— … — ambas peliblancas desviaron la mirada, aún más sonrojadas por lo que sus nuevas amigas acababan de descubrir.

— No se preocupen. Creo que ellos también sienten algo por ustedes, aunque el único que lo demuestre sea Lavi — por la mente de las cuatro jóvenes pasó el recuerdo de cuando las gemelas entraron al salón, y Lavi se quedó boquiabierto. El cuarteto no pudo evitar reír ante tal remembranza.

Así continuó el resto de la pijamada, entre risas y comentarios sobre el cómo atrapar a sus "galanes", escuchando consejos de la germana, ya que esta llevaba casi tres años de noviazgo, haciéndola una "veterana" en esto de captar la atención del chico que le gusta a una.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidieron las cuatro chicas, separándose en la entrada de la casa de la china. La germana se fue rápidamente a su hogar, ya que su primita se quedaría sola si ella no llegaba pronto. Mientras tanto, las gemelas irían al encuentro con su primo. La china se quedó reflexionando lo hablado durante la noche, sentada a los pies de un gran ciruelo en su jardín…

******

— chicas, ¿cómo les fue? No hablaron más de lo que debían, ¿cierto?

— para nada, primo. No te pongas tan nervioso. Todo está arreglado.

El grupo de primos se dirigió al lugar al cual el joven peliblanco empezó a llamar hogar, después de la llegada de sus mejores amigas, sus primas.

* * *

WOW…creo que no fui capaz de mantener este secreto oculto, aunque como ya lo dijeron las gemelas, aún quedan más cosas ocultas…

Soy una mala persona…siempre dejo inconclusos los capítulos…=(…y además, demasiado cortos...

Pero bueno, qué más puedo hacer…XD

Me he dedicado a leer bastante últimamente, así que pido disculpas si me demoro más de una semana en actualizar, pero es que estoy leyendo unos fics muy buenos:

— "_Pierrot"_ de Pat Peeves

— "_Inocencia Eterna"_ de Saulen

— "_Del Bien Al Mal, Un Solo Paso"_ de OriUchiha (una pequeña compatriota mía…XD)…

Y algunos otros, tanto en español como en inglés…

Bueno, mejor no los sigo aburriendo…

FELIZ AÑO A TODOS/AS

Un kiss y un abrazo,

Miranda!


	9. Clases de música

(la autora se oculta debajo de su cama antes de escribir, usando una armadura medieval y con un escudo en mano)

Lamento haberme tardado tanto….en serio…es que muchas cosas han absorbido mi tiempo…

Mejor los dejo con el fic…

Disclaimer: -man no es mío…=(

* * *

Al llegar el lunes, había un cierto resplandor en los ojos de las chicas, alterando un poco a sus amigos, que les preocupaba verlas alejarse constantemente a charlar de "cosas de chicas", según ellas, según ellos, planeaban algo. Lo cierto es que no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Ellas estaban planeando cosas de chicas.

— bueno Allana…

— Miranda, soy Allena

— Lo siento, es que cómo son tan parecidas, aún me complica identificarlas.

— está bien, mientras no nos cambies los nombres más allá de los nuestros…

Las chicas no habían terminado de discutir gran parte de lo que harían para acercar a "sus" chicos, cuando fueron interrumpidas por la campana para regresar a las aulas. Quedaron de continuar al día siguiente.

De camino al salón…

— eto, Allen, ¿cómo le haces para saber cual es cual de tus primas?

— ahora que lo mencionas, ni yo mismo lo sé.

Este breve comentario de su primo llegó a los oídos de sus primas. Ambas le dedicaron una mirada a su par, y sin más, tomaron LA decisión que dijeron que tratarían de evitar, pero no les quedaba más remedio.

Esa misma noche, mientras el chico de cabellos níveos dormía plácidamente en su cama, dos sombras pasaron frente a su habitación, con dirección al tocador. Al entrar, cerraron la puerta y sacaron todo lo necesario para evitar que sus amigos las confundiesen constantemente.

Después de un par de horas, en vez de salir dos figuras níveas, salieron una chica de cabellos rubios y una castaña, con una radiante sonrisa surcando sus rostros. Lo habían hecho. Después de años de evitar tener que recurrir a teñirse sus cabellos, manteniéndose en clases separadas, lo hicieron. No se sentían del todo mal, al darse cuenta de que esos colores les quedaban bastante bien.

Se dirigieron a su cuarto, que quedaba al lado del de su primo, pero en vez de acostarse, tomaron una nota escrita por ellas. Fueron a la cocina, donde lo encontraron.

— Necesitamos su ayuda.

Sin más, le entregaron el trozo de papel a aquel hombre pelirrojo, son darle tiempo para preguntar el porqué de ese cambio de "look". Repasó lo que estaba escrito en éste, y les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a las chicas.

Satisfechas con lo pactado, se fueron a su cuarto a dormir. Mañana sería un día interesante.

_Este par, sé que lo hacen por su primo…_ esta idea quedó dando vuelta en la mente del Maestro Cross, junto a lo que salía escrito en el papel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Allen miró atónito a sus queridas primas

— Allana, Allena, ¡¿qué han hecho?!

— como te habrás dado cuenta, nos hemos teñido el pelo, mientras dormías

— si me di cuenta, pero, ¿por qué?

— estábamos hartas de que nos confundiesen en la escuela, tanto alumnos como maestros. ¿o es qué no te gusta cómo nos vemos?

— para nada, es sólo que es choqueante verlas así. Pensé que habían hecho un pasto que jamás llegarían a este extremo, haciendo lo imposible para evitarlo

— sí, pero era antes más fácil, ya que jamás estuvimos en la misma clase.

— es cierto

— si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde

Al decir esto, los tres jóvenes salieron por la puerta de atrás, mientras su maestro salía por la puerta delantera.

Después de unos 10 minutos de caminata…

— Allen, aún no entiendo el porqué de que no podamos decirle a los demás donde vivimos

— bueno, Allena (N.A.: no me pregunten cómo es que aún las identifica…quizás sea porque son casí como hermanos), eso es porque…

— Oi, pequeñín!!

Lavi se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, pero se detuvo de choque al ver a sus dos "serafines" haciendo de escolta de su amigo

— STRIKE! (N.A.: ni sé el porqué de que no se le pase esta etapa de enamoramiento CADA vez que las ve)…

— tranquilo Lavi. Allana y Allena se tiñeron para evitar ser confundidas.

— entonces, ¿cuál es cual?

— Allana es la rubia y Allena, la castaña

— ¿te lo dijeron ellas, o lo adivinaste?

— sinceramente, no lo sé…

Decidieron continuar su camino a la escuela juntos, deseando que Lavi no hubiese visto que acababan de dejar la zona donde vive su maestro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La impresión de ver a las gemelas con sus cabellos de otro color fue repetida en toda la escuela, aunque en distintas formas. Algunos pensaron que estaban soñando, otros, que ellas estaban locas. Corría el rumor de que habían perdido una apuesta y varias burradas por el estilo. Aunque ellas se encargaron pronto de disipar las interrogantes con una sencilla respuesta

— Trata de confundirnos ahora.

Por lo demás, las clases trataron de ser como siempre, aunque se escuchaban los constantes cuchicheos del alumnado, respecto al nuevo look de sus compañeras.

Al finalizar las clases ese día, el maestro Cross se paró enfrente, antes de que todos saliesen intempestivamente.

— mañana traigan sus instrumentos para el sexto periodo.

Todos miraban atónito a su maestro, pero accedieron, ya que muchos de ellos soñaban con traer sus preciados compañeros de tiempo libre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, el trío de parientes llegó más temprano a la escuela, y se dirigió inmediatamente a la sale de música, sin que sus compañeros los viesen con sus instrumentos.

En el salón, el resto de la clase exhibía violines, clarinetes, saxos, etc. En el fondo de esta, se hallaban una batería, una guitarra y un bajo, junto a Lavi, Lena y Kanda. Ellos estaban esperando a Allen, Allana y Allena. Al llegar estos tres, se acercaron a ellos.

— Oi, ¿por qué no andan con sus instrumentos?

— es que fuimos a dejarlos a la sala de música.

— pero qué fomes son, o no, Yu?

— si quieres encontrar tus baquetas al sexto periodo en tus manos, y no en donde no llega el sol, más te vale quedarte callado.

— Uy, hoy sí que estás irritable. ¿Te llegó la regla?

— ahora sí que te mato.

Dicho esto, Kanda tomó su katana de madera, pero fue detenido, pero no por Lena o Allen, cómo suele suceder, sino por las gemelas.

Antes de poder repudiarles el haberle detenido, sonó la campana para iniciar las clases.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar el sexto periodo, les tocaba clases de música. El maestro Cross se dirigió a la clase con un brillo en los ojos, inquietando a sus pupilos. La última vez que los había mirado así, los envió a TODOS (sólo a los hombres, por supuesto) a limpiar y, en algunos casos, a afinar los instrumentos, que, para ser sinceros, eran alrededor de 500 instrumentos de todas las clases, para aquellos que no disponían de uno propio.

— Clase, esta vez, haremos algo más dinámico, a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Los dividiré en cuartetos.

Y así empezó el martirio. En su mayoría, quedaban con gente que no toleraban, pero en otros casos, la cosa fue muy distinta: Lavi quedó con Allana, Allena, y Kanda.

Al terminar de decir los cuartetos, Allen se percató de que su nombre no había sido mencionado, y que ya no quedaban más personas para armar otro cuarteto.

— A sí, casi se me olvida. Allen Walker, tu pareja será Lenalee Lee.

Los ojos grises giraron hasta encontrarse con los morados de su amiga, devolviéndose rápidamente. Había visto un extraño brillo en ellos, aunque decidió desechar esa "tonta" idea.

— el proyecto consiste en presentar una canción, en la cual evaluaré tanto la puesta en escena, cómo la parte instrumental y vocal de esta, aunque esto no implica que todo el conjunto deba cantar o tocar. Tiene un mes para este proyecto, así que júntense con sus grupos de trabajo. No se permite la colaboración de otras personas en su trabajo, inclusive si son de otros cursos.

Acotadas las condiciones que puso su profesor en este proyecto, los grupos se apartaron, cada uno tomando los instrumentos que sabían tocar. Lavi se dirigió a su favorita, la batería, mientras Kanda tomaba posesión del bajo. Cuando ellos se dispusieron a charlar de qué podrían presentar, llegaron las gemelas, cada una con una guitarra eléctrica. Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver esas guitarras, que, paradojalmente, eran guitarras hermanas, en manos del par de gemelas.

— chicas, ¿acaso ustedes saben tocar guitarra eléctrica?

— un poco

— ¿cuán poco?

— bueno, lo más difícil que hemos tocado ha sido un canon de escalera al cielo, a pesar de que no resultó ser tan difícil, ¿o no, Allena?

— claro que no, Allana

— deben estar bromeando

— ¿A sí?

Al decir esto, ambas chicas conectaron sus guitarras a los amplificadores, contaron hasta cuatro y empezaron. La primera fue Allena, al pasar un quinto de la canción, se integró su hermana, llamando la atención del resto de la clase. Al terminar su "improvisada" actuación, una horda de aplausos las cubrió.

— Primas, lo han vuelto a hacer. Siempre que toman sus guitarras tocan esa canción

— Allen, ¿ya las habías oído antes?

— ¿qué si las había oído antes? Las escucho tocarla desde que tenían 10.

Lavi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la calma ante tal declaración. Estas chicas, no sólo eran hermosas, sino talentosas e inteligentes.

— Allen, mejor te vas a ver qué vas a tocar junto a Lena.

— emm…está bien Allena

— ¿y?, ¿les parece si nosotras escogemos la canción a presentar?

— Tsk…después de ese show, hagan lo que quieran, sólo procuren que no sea algo muy ostentoso.

Ambas gemelas se miraron con un brillo malicioso. Ya habían pensado en la canción, por lo que antes de que sus amigos pudiesen protestar, estas les entregaron sus partes de la canción y se dispusieron a ensayar. después de practicar un rato, ellas les dirigieron la palabra a sus amigos, que no creían lo que estaban viendo.

— nos juntaremos día por medio en alguna de sus casas, ya que en la nuestra no podemos, por los vecinos. Empezaremos mañana por la tarde, así que procuren practicar hoy.

Lavi y Kanda se miraron atónitos, ya que no esperaban que estas chicas tuviesen TODO planeado. Algo olía mal, pero no se quejaron, ya que de esto dependía gran parte de la nota final del ramo.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón del aula (N.A.: si…el salón de música es MUY grande, lo suficiente como para albergar a 14 alumnos, divididos en 4 grupos, y que entre estos no se escuchen, a menos de que pongan los instrumentos al máximo volumen), Lena seguía a Allen hacia un gran bulto cubierto por una manta.

— Lena, ¿qué instrumento tocas tú?

— la guitarra acústica

— esto será un problema

— ¿por?

Allen tomó un extremo de la manta y la sacó de un tirón, revelando un hermoso piano de cola blanco, con las teclas negras, salvo por las que representaban los sostenidos y bemoles, que eran de un tono marfil. Allen tomó asiento frente al gran instrumento, y se dirigió a la peliverde.

— por esto. Se nos hará muy difícil hallar una canción en la que ambos podamos interpretar, sin incomodar al otro. Tú sabes muy bien que muchas canciones para ambos instrumentos suelen dejar al otro relegado, y, aquellas que no lo hacen, suelen ser carentes de lírica.

— entonces, tendremos que averiguar que canción nos sirve, y debemos practicarla.

— tendremos que hacerlo después de clases

— ofrezco mi casa para los ensayos. En la mía hay un piano, aunque no tan grande como el tuyo, pero al menos no tendrás que andar moviéndolo de aquí para allá, y será mejor para usarlo para ensayar entre los periodos. ¿Te parece?

El joven albino asintió ante la propuesta de su amiga. Sus primas, desde el otro extremo de la sala, observaban atentamente la escena, sonriendo pícaramente, ya que su plan estaba en plena acción.

* * *

(Aparece la autora, con escudo en mano, y una lanza que obtuvo de quién sabe dónde)

Ya muchos/as me han preguntado que cuando voy a subir y todo eso, y yo sólo me he dedicado a decir que no sé cuándo, y era cierto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuándo iba a actualizar….

En verdad lo siento por todos aquellos/as que me han estado esperando todo este tiempo….=(

Ahora, a lo puntual….necesito ideas para la canción que Allen y Lena vana a interpretar…piensen que quiero que ambos toquen y canten…ojalá una canción bien mamona ; )

La que las gemelas van a tocar con Lavi y Kanda ya la tengo pensada, y espero que les guste…jeje...eso de que instrumentos debían tocar, se me ocurrió, ya que, yo tengo un amigoooo (la autora se va en sueños, de ese amigo que jamás pasó a ser mayores)...emm...en qué iba??...así...es que este amigo mío era DEMASIADO!!!...(por qué me acordé de él...ToT ), y tocaba el bajo...era callado, y pasaba desapercibido; algo testarudo, pero un buen amigo al fin y al cabo....que Lavi tocase la batería, fue algo impulsivo...nada más imagínenselo....osea...aquellas que amen a Lavi, imagínenlo sin camiseta, tocando la batería...xDDD......paren el río de BABA!!!...y las que amen a Kanda, busquen imágenes de bajistas...imagínense a Kanda tocando un bajo...XDDDDDDD......cuidado1!!....me estoy ahogando1!! glug!

Ok....En este cap, decidí no hacer revelaciones, pero pronto se vendrá lo bueno…XD

Espero que me perdonen, y que me sigan leyendo….

Un kiss,

Miranda!

P.D.: Amar la lectura es trocar horas de hastío por horas de inefable y deliciosa compañía. Haz más grata esa compañía dejando un bello review (y por ahí uno que otro tomatazo por el retraso…xD…para qué creen que es el escudo??...jeje)


	10. Clase de natación o metidas de pata

ACLARACIÓN: creo que debí haberlo hecho desde un principio. Lamentablemente, en esta historia no hay ni inocencia, ni noahs, ni mucho menos akumas. Si ilusioné a alguien, espero que me perdone.

DISCLAIMER: -man no me pertenece, aunque eso quizás pueda cambiar *dirige una mirada cómplice a LIRIO-CHAN, y se encaminan a completar su misión* (más info en el fic de ella!!)

* * *

Al llegar a "su casa", las gemelas se dispusieron a ensayar la canción, mientras Allen encendía su notebook blanco (N.A.: idea de .Dreaming So Loud.) para poder buscar una canción que se adaptase a los instrumentos.

Se colocó sus audífonos y se dedicó a buscar, mas no fue capaz de hallar nada.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una joven china también se encontraba buscando una canción para la clase de música, obteniendo los mismos resultados que su amigo peliblanco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, la clase aún estaba entusiasmada con el proyecto para la clase de música. El ambiente estaba cargado de "¿me enseñas este acorde?", "¿el arpegio es así, o así?", "¿usamos el metrónomo para practicar?", "¿trajiste el afinador?", y otras frases por el estilo, que iban de un alumno a otro.

Entre tanta confusión previa a las clases, Lavi, Kanda y las gemelas estaban discutiendo detalles de los ensayos…

— en mi opinión, deberíamos ir a la casa de Yu

— sobre mi cadáver…

— Pero no seas así — empezando a enroscar el cabello de Kanda con una de sus baquetas, mientras hacía un puchero

— ¡QUÉ TE DIJE QUE TE IBA A HACER SI ME VOLVÍAS A MOLESTAR CON ESAS BAQUETAS!

— Kanda, cálmate — Allena lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el nipón se tranquilizase, no sin antes mirar con desprecio a su amigo, murmurando algo así como _"tienes suerte de que no te haya matado, pero a la próxima…"_

— Bueno, entonces, que sea en casa de Lavi hoy, y el próximo será en casa de Kanda, y así seguiremos hasta que llegue el día de la presentación, intercalando los lugares de los ensayos. ¿Les parece bien? — preguntó Allana, con una sonrisa, mas su tono fue el de un general dando una orden a sus subordinados.

— Pero, podremos ir a su casa, ¿cierto? — Les inquiere Lavi, sobresaltando a Allen, que con una mirada a sus primas les transmite el mensaje _"Los llevan y las mato, o mejor, nos matan"_

— No, no podemos, es que vivimos cerca de un hogar senil, por lo que no podemos hacer ruido.

"_Buena esa primas"_

Dicho esto, se quedaron tranquilos, por lo que decidieron ver que hacían Allen y Lena.

— ¿Lena, has tenido suerte con la canción?

— Para nada. ¿y tú?

— estamos igual…

— ¿En qué están igual, eh?

— en que no hemos encontrado una canción que nos sirva — respondió Lena, sonrojándose levemente, cosa que pasó no desapercibida para sus amigos, salvo por Allen (N.A.: díganme si Allen no es demasiado inocente??) .

— Lavi, no eres el único que está hablando de su proyecto musical, por si no te habías dado cuenta — Añadió el inglés.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese responder, el maestro con el que les tocaba en ese periodo hizo su aparición (N.A.: créanlo o no, no siempre tenían con Cross….=D).

— Buenos días clase — saludó cansadamente su maestro de química, Reever, como le gustaba que lo llamasen sus pupilos (N.A.: OH SI!...le encanta que lo tuteen). —tomen sus asientos, saquen sus cuadernos y los libros para empezar con polímeros (N.A.: es entretenida esa materia, aunque es demasiada teoría…=S)

Al terminar el primer periodo, después de aprender que un polímero se forma a partir de la unión de varios monómeros, y que se diferencian según su origen, usos y funciones de estos, (N.A.: AMO QUÍMICA) salieron del salón para disfrutar del receso.

Después del primer receso de la mañana, les tocaba deportes, aunque en ese día era especial, ya que se había hecho el anuncio de que, finalmente, se había habilitado la piscina aclimatada (digamos que están a comienzos del invierno).

— Bueno jóvenes, espero que todos estén listos, ya que esta clase es de carácter obligatorio, por lo que nadie debe excusarse — se dirigió la maestra Cloud, mirando levemente a la sombra que asentía en la entrada del aula que le habían prestado para dar las instrucciones para las clases de ese día.

Mientras todos se dirigían a los camarines, Allen y sus primas se quedaron rezagados del grupo.

— ¿Allen, estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Piensa que, dentro de todo, igual podrías excusarte.

— es ahora o nunca Allana — soltó en un suspiro

— bueno primo, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, en caso de que sea necesario.

— Gracias Allena.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron a los camarines, mientras el resto de la clase se dirigía a la piscina, sin notar que el joven de cabellos níveos estaba entrando en los vestuarios de varones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de unos minutos, salieron las gemelas, envueltas en unas batas, y se dirigieron a la entrada del camarín en donde estaba su primo.

— Allen, recuerda que nada de arrepentirse

A los pocos segundos, Allen salió del vestuario, con una mirada tímida, usando un traje de baño blanco con unas líneas verticales celestes (N.A.: gracias por ayudarme con esta lenalee-de-walker), tapándose con su camisa de manga larga.

Los tres se dirigieron a donde se hallaban sus amigos conversando animadamente.

— Pequeñín, ¿vas a nadar?

Al decir esto, el trío desvió su atención a su amigo, con miradas que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la sospecha, sobre todo porque traía su camisa puesta.

— Primo, creo que ya deberías hacerlo

— ¿Hacer qué, Moyashi?

— Es Allen, y se refieren a esto. — dicho eso, se sacó la camisa, revelando marcas a la altura de sus muñecas. Cicatrices.

— Allen-kun, ¿qué te hiciste?

— eso, es de cuando falleció mi madre, — dijo mostrando una larga cicatriz a lo largo de sus muñecas, que mostraba ser la más vieja de todas. — y estas, son de cuando mi padre murió.

Un silencio sepulcral los inundó. Ese era el porqué de las mangas largas y los guantes. Ocultaba las cicatrices de sus intentos por quitarse la vida, desesperado por hallarse solo en el mundo.

— pero Allen, el que tus padres perdiesen la vida no significa que tu debas quitarte la tuya.

— Y..

Interrumpiéndolos, la maestra Cloud llamó a todos los jóvenes, dejando a las chicas un poco de lado, para darles las instrucciones para la clase de hoy.

— Lena, cuando nuestra tía falleció, Allen tenía apenas 5 años. Él cayó en depresión, y estaba recuperándose cuando ocurrió lo de su padre, por lo que sufrió una recaída, gatillando en un nuevo intento suicida.

— eso no me lo esperaba. Siempre se muestra tan tranquilo y, dentro de todo, alegre.

— es sólo una fachada, algo así como una cara de poker que usa cada vez que puede, para ocultar lo que en verdad siente.

— ¿pero cómo hacen para saber cuándo usa esa máscara, y cuándo es él mismo?

— con el tiempo aprenderás a reconocer sus gestos.

Antes de que Lenalee pudiese replicar lo que las gemelas le habían dicho, la maestra Cloud se dirigió a las alumnas.

— Chicas, hoy haremos una pequeña competencia contra los chicos. Se trata de velocidad en el agua. Ellos serán evaluados por el maestro Sokaro — apunta a un hombre que acaba de entrar en el recinto, cuyo rostro generaba un escalofrío general. Parecía un maniaco escapado del psiquiátrico, más todos sabían que era el maestro de deportes de los varones, pero que no estuvo presente debido a un viaje (N.A.: ni idea a donde fue…=S).

Después de que las instrucciones fuesen entregadas, se dividieron en grupos de 6 a competir (N.A.: es una piscina olímpica…^^). En esta competencia, no sólo se jugaba el hecho de ganar o perder, sino que también, de esta actividad se desprendía si el estudiante se eximía del examen, o se hallaba condenado a este.

El primer grupo, lo hizo bastante bien, aunque tardaron más del mínimo impuesto por el maestro, de 48 segundos en 100 metros libres para los varones y de 53 para las chicas (N.A.: el record en esta categoría es de 46"91 para varones y de 52"01 para damas), siendo registrados en la planilla de los que deben dar examen. Así pasaron los grupos, hasta que quedaron solo 6 alumnos (N.A.: adivinen quienes…^^)

— Esto será interesante. Primera vez que evalúo a un británico en esta prueba. KYKYKY! (N.A.: acuérdense de su risa maniática)

— a la marca de 3: 1 — toman sus posiciones — 2 — se preparan para saltar — 3 — se ve al grupo saltar y empezar a nadar rápidamente.

Mientras nadaban, cada uno se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que estaban terminando el examen.

"_entonces la razón de sus guantes y las mangas eran esas cicatrices"_

"_ese moyashi, tratando de suicidarse…che"_

"_Allen, debo hablar contigo al respecto"_

"_primo, me alegro de que hallas reunido la fuerza para mostrarle a ellos tus cicatrices, pero…"_

"…_ahora deberás explicarles todo lo que pasó desde lo de tu madre."_

"_¿cómo les diré qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacer eso? ¡¿cómo?!"_

Al terminar de recorrer los 100 metros, salieron de la alberca, mientras la sonrisa burlesca del maestro Sokaro desaparecía.

— _No puede ser. Esto está mal._ — se dijo para sí mismo — Bueno, clase, los seis que acaban de dar la prueba son los únicos eximidos, por lo cual, sus horas de deportes las podrán aprovechar en otros asuntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras la clase los felicitaba por haber roto el record de no eximidos en la clase, una sombra sonriente y satisfecha se aleja de la entrada, no sin antes cruzar miradas con los maestros.

Tras salir de los vestuarios, las gemelas, Lavi y Kanda fueron al salón de música a ensayar un poco, mientras Allen y Lena se dirigieron al salón de computación, para poder encontrar la canción que necesitaban.

— Necesitan algo jóvenes — inquiere el maestro encargado. — Ah, pero si eres tú, Lenalee. ¿Y quién es ese jovencito que te acompaña? ¿eh? (N.A.: CARITA 1313…^^)

— Johnny, es sólo un amigo. Su nombre el Allen. Es el nuevo que viene de U.K.

— Vaya, y yo que pensé que — corta la frase al cruzarse con la mirada de Lenalee (N.A.: jojojo…si lo dices, te mato!!) — bueno, ¿qué los trae por acá?

— Necesitamos una computadora con parlantes para buscar una canción para el proyecto de

— ah, el proyecto de música de su clase, claro, no hay problema.

El níveo y la peliverde se dirigieron al PC que les indicó Johnny, y empezaron a buscar.

— veamos que tal esta — reproduciendo _DUELE EL AMOR_

— No creo. Es un poco, no sé, poco adecuada a la clase, además, no se me da mucho eso de cantar en otros idiomas (N.A.: se refiere a que las prefiere en inglés).

— Allen, que te parece si buscamos alguna en inglés, para que así sea más fácil.

El peliblanco asintió, a lo que su amiga puso manos a la obra.

— Mira esta — reprodujeron la canción — me agrada

— _Esa canción, la he escuchado antes…no será…no lo creo __—_ me parece bien. Ahora busquemos las partituras.

— aquí están. Bueno, ahora que ya hemos encontrado la canción, ¿qué te parece si ensayamos esta tarde en mi casa? — las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba invitando a estar con ella solos en la tarde, más aún, justo cuando su hermano había salido por un viaje de negocios, y no volvería hasta un mes más.

— claro, sólo si no es ningún problema

— bueno, entonces, eso — Lenalee estaba al borde del colapso al darse cuenta de su pequeño y ya no remediable error.

— le avisaré a mis primas, para que se vayan tranquilas a ensayar con los chicos.

_Muy bien Lena, ahora sí que metiste la pata, aunque no estás arrepentida…._

* * *

**Este es el espacio que la autora ocupa para decirle cosas a sus lectores:**

LO SIENTO MUCHO POR EL RETRASO!!! *se mete en un bunker subterráneo, enciende las alarmas y los láseres, mientras suelta a una jauría de perros de razas asesinas, entrenados para obedecer a su dueña*

Es que han pasado muchas cosas!!...

Cómo por ejemplo:

Pérdida de la inspiración

Recuperación de esta, y pérdida por catástrofe natural

Recuperación de esta, de regreso de la universidad.

Me explico: al terminar el cap. anterior, perdí la inspiración temporalmente, pero esta decidió regresar el día que Chile sufrió el terremoto, momentos antes de que este estallase. Desde ese día he tenido problemas para inspirarme, por lo que he leído muchas cosas para tratar de captar una pluma de escritor. Finalmente, hoy logré recuperarme de este horrible bloqueo, tratando de redimirme por la espera.

Espero que este capítulo sirva para adquirir su perdón, y para suplicarles que me esperen para una próxima actualización, ya que el tiempo me alcanzó, y he empezado la universidad, por lo que no sé cuándo podré volver a escribir…T____T

Si me llegase a demorar en entregarles una actualización, me encargaré de que valga la pena la espera…

Bueno…si quieren decirme algo, no escatimen en presionar ese botoncito verde de abajo, que se encarga de alimentarme día a día…^^

Sin más que decir,

Se despide cordialmente con un beso y un abrazo

Miranda Kliese!

P.D.: aceptó tomatazos, paltazos, y cualquier ataque con verduras por haber sido tan cruel con Uds. También se reciben cosas buenas, como chocolates o flores…^^

P.D.: este capítulo va dedicado a todos los chilenos!!... y a aquellos que han sufrido un bloqueo inspiracional como el mío


	11. Ensayos o ¿Cama para DOS?

VOLVÍ!...bueno, déjenme decirles, que entre la U, y mi casa, estoy en una misión con **Lirio-chan** *presenta a Lirio*, por lo que seré breve.

Este cap, va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, **Diana Prenze**, quien me apoyó para escribir este fic, y quien me ha apoyado tanto en la vida.

Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece, aunque eso quizás pueda cambiar, según como nos vaya a Lirio y a mi (ver fic CORAZÓN DE INOCENCIA)

* * *

— le avisaré a mis primas, para que se vayan tranquilas a ensayar con los chicos.

_Muy bien Lena, ahora sí que metiste la pata, aunque no estás arrepentida…._

Al decir esto, el peliblanco corrió hacia la sala de música, donde sus primas estaban ensayando. Mientras, Lena se quedó observando el pasillo por el cual su "amigo" acababa de salir.

— Lenalee, te gusta, ¿cierto?

Lenalee se congeló al oír lo que Johnny le estaba diciendo. Efectivamente, le gustaba, pero no se sentía capaz de decirle lo que siente, no sin antes entenderlo bien.

— ¡Hasta pronto Johnny!

_No me respondió…¬¬_ (N.A.: pensamientos de Johnny)

— chicas, tengo que... — llamo Allen a sus primas, irrumpiendo en medio del "ensayo"…

Lavi estaba enroscando el cabello de Kanda con una de sus baquetas, mientras conversaba con Allana de "cosas", y Kanda no se percató, ya que, al igual que su amigo, estaba distraído charlando con Allena (N.A.: jajaja…estaban flirteando en MALA!).

— este…mejor vuelvo más tarde

— Primo, ¿qué pasa? — repone una Allana, tratando de hacer como que nada estaba sucediendo (N.A.: esa ni YO me la creo)

El peliblanco le hizo una seña a las gemelas, y estas lo siguieron fuera del salón.

— hoy, como es viernes, iré a ensayar a casa de Lena, así que pueden ir tranquilas a ensayar a casa de Lavi o Kanda, ya que no volveré hasta mañana.

— O.O — ambas — uy, 1313 (N.A.: es una carita que mueve rápido las cejas)

— ¿Ah?

— no importa. Nosotras regresaremos a ensayar (N.A.: cofcofFLIRTEARcofcof)

Allen no comprendió el porqué de esa actitud de sus primas, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Sin más, se dirigió en busca de su amiga peliverde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al salir de clases, Lavi, Kanda, Allana y Allena les dirigen una mirada cómplice a Allen y a Lena, captando esta última el mensaje de inmediato, sonrojándose levemente. Para variar, el níveo no captó el mensaje.

— Lena, debo ir a buscar mis partituras. Vuelvo en 15 minutos. — dicho esto, se echó a correr lejos de la escuela.

Pasado el tiempo asignado por el inglés, éste hizo su aparición vestido de forma casual, con una remera negra de manga corta (N.A.: ya no hay nada que esconder de sus brazos), y unos jeans azules oscuros; traía en un bolso unos papeles, que la china asumió eran las partituras.

— Listo, ya nos podemos ir a tu casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a casa de la peliverde, Allen esperaba que los recibiese su hiperactivo hermano mayor, pero se encontró con que la casa estaba sola.

— Lenalee, ¿y tu hermano?

— Salió de viaje de negocios, por lo que estaremos solos — añadió mientras su rostro adquiría un agradable tono rojo, debido a lo que acababa de decir.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Allen. La expresión que usaron sus primas, las miradas cómplices. Todos sabían que el hermano de Lena no iba a estar ese fin de semana, por lo que estarían solos, y nadie diría nada de lo que allí sucediese.

— este… Me iré a cambiar. Vuelvo enseguida.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Allen se dirigió al piano de cola que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento en que entró. Se trataba de un clásico piano negro, pero su envergadura era inferior a la del suyo propio, pero no impediría que lograse obtener el sonido deseado. Escuchó un carraspeo, justo cuando iba a tocar el primer acorde de la canción. Se trataba de Lenalee. Traía un conjunto compuesto por un top color aguamarina, junto a una mini negra, muy mini, debajo de la cual calzaba unas calzas a tono con el top que llevaba. Estaba usando unas ballerinas negras. Todo esto, en total, no hacía más que destacar su ya destacable figura. Allen estaba embobado con esta visión, pero al notar la mirada que ella fijaba en él, rápidamente sacudió sus pensamientos.

— bueno, Allen, ¿qué te parece si vas a dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto, en lo que busco algo que necesito para la guitarra? Más tarde prepararemos el cuarto de huéspedes (N.A.: para que mujer!, si todos sabemos que quieres que se quede en tu cuarto!!)

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la china. Allen dejó su bolso en el suelo, mientras Lena se dedicó a husmear en su cómoda. Después de un rato, durante el cual Allen se dedicó a memorizar el cuarto en el que se hallaba, Lenalee se paró y retrocedió un poco, tropezando con el bolso de Allen, y cayendo sobre su amigo.

— Lenalee, ¿estás bien?

— sí, no te preocupes, sólo me trope…— Lenalee acaba de percatarse de cómo están. Ella, sobre él, con las piernas separadas, para mantener el equilibrio, mientras él, la sujeta por la cadera, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, de manera que pueden sentir la respiración del otro. Rápidamente se separan, ambos con sus rostros carmesí, debido a la posición en la que habían estado, y, agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie allí para verlos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la sala de audio de una casa, se hallaban 4 jóvenes. Se trataban de las gemelas, Kanda Y Lavi, que estaban ensayando (N.A.: ahora si están ensayando…¬¬) la canción que habían escogido.

— Kanda, recuerda que debes usar el sintetizador en el bajo, o si no, la canción no saldrá como debe ser.

— che. No me digas nada, que a ti no se te puede olvidar cual es el pedal que debes accionar.

— Lavi, el tiempo es de 4/4, o sea, son negras y no blancas. ¡No ves que si no tocas los tiempos correctos, no puedo entrar bien en la canción!

— ¬¬. Ya entendí.

Y así eran las conversaciones que cursaban dentro de este cuarteto, aunque, también hablaban de otras cosas.

— Lavi, cuando terminemos con los ensayos, ¿por qué no vemos alguna película?

— este…Kanda, ¿qué pelis tienes?

— IP! ¡Tienes "Desde Mi Cielo"! Quiero verla.

— che. Terminemos primero de ensayar, y luego vemos algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin dirigirse la palabra, bajaron hacia el salón donde se hallaba el piano, Allen llevando sus partituras, mientras Lenalee llevaba una pedalera. Al llegar, cada uno tomó asiento.

— Allen/Lena…Tú primero — dijeron ambos, riéndose de lo gracioso que sonó aquello, pero poniéndose serios casi de inmediato, debido a lo sucedido minutos antes.

Allen, al ver que su amiga no hablaba, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

— Lenalee, lo de hace un rato, lo siento mucho. No debí haber dejado mis cosas tiradas en el suelo, menos detrás de ti.

— no hay problema. También es culpa mía, por no mirar por donde voy. — dijo esto, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo, haciendo que este se sonrojase.

Ella no notó el color que había adquirido el rostro del peliblanco, ya que se hallaba afinando las cuerdas, y él se sacudió mentalmente para evitar que ella percibiese el cambio de coloración en su blanquecino rostro, mientras acomodaba las partituras de la canción que debían tocar.

— Lenalee, esta es tu parte. Logré encontrar la tablatura (N.A.: así se llama la "partitura" de guitarra…^^) correcta para esta canción.

— Gracias Allen.

Dicho esto, ambos tomaron las posiciones más cómodas para interpretar la canción, Allen en el banquillo del piano, mientras Lena sobre la cola del piano, la cual está cerrada, haciendo que el sonido se concentre sólo en la habitación en la que se hallan.

Ensayaron lo que ellos pensaron fueron 2 a 3 horas, más fueron 5 horas de ensayo sucesivas., que si no fuese por el estómago del níveo, jamás se hubiesen percatado del tiempo que llevaban.

— lo siento.

— No te preocupes. Es comprensible, ya que llevamos — mira su reloj — ¡5 HORAS!

— no puede ser — miran por la ventana, donde ya está todo oscuro.

— bueno, creo que será mejor ordenar algo para cenar, y descansar.

Pidieron pizza (N.A.: no de esas que deberían llegar en 30 min, y llegan en 2 hrs, sino de las que en verdad llegan en 30 min), cenaron y subieron al cuarto de Lena.

— ya es muy tarde para preparar el cuarto de huéspedes, y la habitación de mi hermano es un desastre, así que puedes dormir aquí si lo prefieres.

— si no es ninguna molestia para ti, no creo que hayan problemas.

— Claro que no.

Pero si había un problema. La habitación de Lenalee contaba con sólo una cama, y esta no era del tipo nido (N.A.: esas camas que tienen otra debajo, a nivel de suelo), ni menos un camarote, por lo cual cayeron en un dilema.

— Lenalee, si quieres, duermo en el suelo

— no es necesario, además, mi cama es bastante grande (N.A.: es de 2 plazas y media…quiero esa cama…T—T.)

Lenalee se quedó en su alcoba, para cambiarse a su pijama, mientras Allen se cambió en el tocador. Al terminar de ponerse su ropa de dormir, que consistía en un pijama de dos piezas de color negro y gris, en un patrón escocés, cuya parte superior, se trataba de una remera abotonada, que, por mala (o buena costumbre) usaba casi totalmente desabrochada (N.A.: gracias Yume y Dancing Black Butterfly por las ideas…^^… http : // farrulife . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 03 / pijama - calvin - klein . jpg , sin los espacios…así es como se ve Allen).

Allen se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de la peliverde. Tocó la puerta, y espero hasta que ella le respondiese.

— Pasa Allen, ya estoy lista

Allen entró, y quedó, nuevamente, embobado. La china usaba un pijama negro, que consistía en un top y unos shorts (muy cortos, tipo HOT PANTS) punteados, con bordes rojos (N.A.: http : // www . mujerglobal . com / wp - content / uploads / 2008 / 10 / pijamas . jpg , sin los espacios). _Que linda se ve Lenalee así. _Rápidamente se sacudió sus "locas" ideas, y aterrizó en la realidad.

Pero Allen no era el único que estaba embelesado con la "panorámica", ya que la peliverde también se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, respecto de la apariencia de su "amigo". ¿_Por qué no va así a la escuela?_ Alcanzó a despertar de ese lapsus, justo cuando el peliblanco hacía lo mismo, por lo que ninguno de los dos logró notar que ambos habían quedado maravillados con la imagen que le presentó el otro.

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir — dijo Lena entrando en la cama, por el lado izquierdo, dejándole a su amigo el derecho —. Buenas noches Allen

— Buenas noches, Lenalee — Añadió el peliblanco, entrando por el lado derecho de la cama —. Que sueñes con angelitos.

— _Para qué, si habrá uno durmiendo a mi lado._ — Tú también.

Al decir esto, ambos se dispusieron a dormir, cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, pero lo que ninguno de ellos tomó en cuenta, era dejar la calefacción prendida, ya que se hallaban en invierno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Lavi, los chicos y las gemelas estaban terminando de ver "Desde Mi Cielo".

— WOW, no puedo creer que finalmente se haya solucionado todo. Pobre Susan Salmon. Violada y asesinada. T_T

— Ya Allana no llores, o si no, yo *sollozo* también *sollozo* empezaré a *Lavi se pone a llorar*

— vaya estos dos, tan sentimentales que salieron. ¬¬

— Tsk. Y que lo digas.

— Bueno *sollozo* creo que es mejor irnos a dormir. Lavi, ¿puedes traer mi saco, mientras me cambio? *estrellitas en los ojos*

— etto, OK! — Lavi corre por el saco de Allana, mientras ella entra al tocador.

— ¬¬U Creo que mi hermana ya tiene a Lavi en su red.

— che. Que el baka-usagi haga lo que quiera.

— ¿y tú, harás lo que quieras? *mirada maliciosa de Allena*

— Yo no te traeré tus cosas

— Pero, por favor *carita de cachorrito*

— …

— no importa.

— no, iré yo — se va, murmurando para sí, algo que sonó a "¡¿por qué caí?!"

Luego de esto, Allena va a la puerta del tocador, y la toca.

— Allana, soy yo, ábreme.

— ¡pasa!

— *Cerrando la puerta* Cayo redondito.

— creo que, al menos, nosotras tenemos suerte ^^

— …

— ya, cámbiate, mientras tanto, yo salgo.

Sin más, Allana salió, vestida con un pijama color rosa, que consistía en un top y unos shorts. Allena sonrió para sí misma, ya que, ahora, su "amigo" estaba, hasta cierto punto, dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pidiese. Tomó su pijama, que era igual al de su hermana, salvo que el de ella era de color calipso intenso. A los pocos minutos, salió, y encontró a su hermana y a Lavi molestando a Kanda.

— Admítelo amigo, te gusta Allena

— … *se sonroja ligeramente*

— ¡Sí!, te gusta mi hermana

Allena, tratando de evitar que Kanda sufriese más acosos por su hermana y su casi novio (N.A.: es que, una que es hermana, capta las reacciones). Regresó al tocador, y salió haciendo bastante ruido. Al salir, captó una mirada de su hermana, diciendo "sé que me viste molestándolo, pero tú sabes el porqué", junto al repentino silencio por parte de los masculinos presentes.

— *carraspeo* ¿interrumpo algo, o es sólo idea mía?

— Para nada, sólo molestábamos un poco a Yu

— ¬¬

— ¡No le digas así!

Ambos chicos se congelaron, ya que fue Allena quien lo defendió, aunque su hermana sólo se miraba las uñas, despreocupada, sabiendo que ella iba a hacer eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¿dónde había oído esa canción antes? Hace frío, tengo f-f-frío. _— F-Fr-Frío — el joven níveo se acerca a la fuente más cercana de calor, y la abraza, pero se da cuenta de que este ente, respira, y se da vuelta hacia él y lo abraza. _Lenalee _— Etto, ¿Lenalee?

— … zzzzz

— —_ debo despertarla _

— ¿ah? ¿Allen, me hablabas? — la china, somnolienta le responde a su amigo. Abre los ojos, y se da cuenta de que ella está abrazando a su amigo, y que él también la abraza.

— este, lo siento, no quise abrazarte, es sólo que como hace frío, y.. —ella lo calla con un dedo en sus labios

— no importa. Es más, creo que es momento de que lo sepas. — se enderezó, acercando su rostro al de su amigo — Allen, yo.. — las luces de la habitación de Lenalee se encendieron.

— ¡Lenalee! TADAIMA

* * *

Jejeje…¿me van a matar?

Es que si lo hacen, ¿quién les traerá su próxima dosis de "_Secreto"_?

Bueno, a lo importante. Este cap me demoré en escribirlo, ya que me dije a mi misma: "Misma, no puedes hacer uno corto de 4 páginas. Debes ser, al menos, consecuente y darles un poquito más, algo así como 6 páginas", y les digo que, lo logré!, les traje 7.

En verdad, debo agradecer que no me quieran matar por el tiempo que los mantendré tensos, esperando que actualice, pero, en serio, es la U. u.u

Ya, me voy, *mira hacia lirio-chan* Ya voy lirio, sólo déjame terminar, y seguimos con la misión.

Huevitos de pascua, abrazos y besos para todos!

Adiós!

Miranda!


	12. Confesiones, sueños y realidades

EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAP!

Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen las situaciones a las que someto a sus personajes…

* * *

— este, lo siento, no quise abrazarte, es sólo que como hace frío, y.. —ella lo calla con un dedo en sus labios

— no importa. Es más, creo que es momento de que lo sepas. Allen, yo.. — las luces de la habitación de Lenalee se encendieron.

— ¡Lenalee! TADAIMA

La china despierta sobresaltada, mientras un sudor frío recorre su espalda, por el sueño que acababa de tener. Rápidamente dirige su mirada a la puerta de su cuarto, hallándola cerrada. Escrudiña su habitación, hasta toparse con una cabeza de cabellos blancos, durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo, junto a la cama.

_Parece que se cayó mientras dormía_

— hmmm…no…no…no…. — murmuraba constantemente el níveo, no pasando desapercibidos para la peliverde

_¿qué sucede? ¿por qué, de repente, se pone a farfullar "incoherencias"?_

—no te vayas ma…*ronquido* —

Lenalee tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al escuchar a su "amigo" roncar. Pero se concentró rápidamente en lo que él estaba diciendo.

_¿Será sobre su madre?...cierto, debo llamarle_

La china salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Descolgó el auricular del teléfono de la cocina, y marcó un número de discado directo.

— ¿Alo?

— hermano, soy y..

— ¡LENALEE! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas?

— nada. Es sólo que tenía curiosidad de saber cuándo es que volverás.

— Hm, ¡Mañana por la tarde!

—bueno. Eso era todo. Cuídate mucho.

— ¡hasta mañana Lenalee!

Dicho esto, ambos colgaron la línea.

_¿por qué me habrá llamado mi hermana? Algo pasó…o pasará _*por su mente pasan imágenes de perversión contra su hermana* _¡NO!, no puedo permitirlo, no su inocencia!_

Mientras tanto, en casa de Lena, la peliverde se dirigió a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, encontró al peliblanco durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo.

— Allen — le susurró en su oído — despierta Allen, estás durmiendo en el suelo.

— *ronquidos* cinco minutos más *se da vuelta*

— ¬¬U. ALLEN, DESPIERTA!

El inglés se despertó, sobresaltado, chocando su cabeza con la de la china que estaba frente a él.

— Auch. Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención pegarte.

— lo siento yo. No sabía que ibas a reaccionar así al despertarte.

— ¿y por qué me despertaste?

— etto…porque estabas durmiendo en el suelo — con un dejo de poco auto-convencimiento

— uu… gracias *se para del suelo, sin evitar ver a su amiga* O.O *se sonroja*

— ¿qué sucede? *sigue la mirada de su amigo,* Lo siento *rápidamente se coloca bien un tirante rebelde de su pijama, sonrojándose*

Después de este pequeño incidente, ambos cayeron en un silencio un tanto incómodo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En casa de Lavi, las cosas también estaban tomando rumbos un tanto raros…

Lavi estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrazado a Allana. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca (N.A.: jajaja…1313…acá pasa de casi todo…jojojo), mientras, en la cama extra de la habitación de Lavi, Kanda y Allena dormían plácidamente, manteniendo una distancia apropiada a su reciente situación.

~~~~~~INICIA EL FLASH BACK~~~~~~

— *carraspeo* ¿interrumpo algo, o es sólo idea mía?

— Para nada, sólo molestábamos un poco a Yu

— ¬¬

— ¡No le digas así!

Ambos chicos se congelaron, ya que fue Allena quien lo defendió, aunque su hermana sólo se miraba las uñas, despreocupada, sabiendo que ella iba a hacer eso.

— etto…

— no necesito que me defiendan

— Allana, creo que mejor nos vamos

— yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo

Ambos se retiraron, dejando a Kanda y Allena solos en la habitación.

— menos mal que nos fuimos, ya que mi hermana es un poco temperamental, y en cualquier momento estallaba en contra nuestra.

— ¿y por qué contra nosotros?

— porque….

— nah. No importa.

— bueno… ¿qué hacemos?

— mmmm

— ¬¬?

— que te parece esto. — al decirlo, Lavi toma la cara de Allana y juntó sus labios con los de ella para besarla, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos. La idea de que aquel beso era correspondido por parte de los dos les agradó, ya que confirmaron sus sospechas respecto a lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Lentamente, separaron sus labios, evitando dejarse llevar por sus hormonas, aún sin abrir los ojos, de manera de no arruinar el momento, descansando sus frentes en la del otro.

— ¿a que no te esperabas eso? — rompió el silencio finalmente Lavi

— nones

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en otro cuarto de la casa de Lavi…

— ¡¿Qué es eso de que no necesitas que te defiendan?! ¡¿acaso no ves que sólo te estaba apoyando?!

— ¡No necesito que nadie me apoye¡ ¡Menos si se trata de ti

— ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver que si soy yo quien te está apoyando?!

— ¡MUCHO!

— ¿CUÁNTO MUCHO?

— LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE ME GUSTES

— ¿QUÉ TANTO?

— ¡ASÍ!

Y sin más, Kanda juntó sus labios imperiosos, con furia con los de la morena, buscando explicarle todo con este simple, pero imprevisto gesto. Al ver que ella respondía de igual forma, trató de retirarse, pero ella le retuvo, enredando sus finos dedos en su nuca, profundizando el beso, como si de sus vidas dependiese este acto. Lentamente, abrieron sus bocas, empezando una lucha entre sus lenguas, rozando, primeramente los labios del otro, hasta que estas se toparon. Finalmente, el nipón ganó la batalla contra la inglesa, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de esta, grabándose el sabor y la sensación que le producía ella…un sabor que le recordaba a…a ella misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de unos minutos de un agradable silencio, lleno de miradas que decían todo lo que sentían, nuevamente Lavi rompió el silencio.

— supongo que Allen no me hará nada por salir con su prima, ¿cierto?

— no te preocupes. Es más, creo que le encantará.

Sin más, ambos se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, dirigiéndose a donde habían dejado a Kanda y a Allena peleando. Al llegar no se esperaban lo que vieron. Kanda y Allena estaban fuertemente abrazados, mientras sus labios se hallaban sellados en los labios de su par.

— etto…creo que no fuimos los únicos que aprovechamos el estar solos, ¿o no, Allana?

— aha…

Finalmente, la feliz pareja que encontraron se separó, lentamente, no dejando que sus toscos y precipitados movimientos acabasen con lo que acababan de reconocer en el otro, dándose unos segundos para recuperar el ritmo acompasado de su respiración.

— Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir ^^

~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~~~~

Allana y Lavi se acercaron más (N.A.: si es que se puede más cerca), de manera de evitar el frío que se colaba en el cuarto del pelirrojo, mientras que Allena se dedicaba a tiritar al sentir la fría corriente que amenazaba contra su salud. Al sentir que ella se sometía a todo ese frío, dejándole las sábanas para sí, el pelinegro la despertó suavemente.

— Allena, Allena. — la morena se volteó hacia su interlocutor, y abrió un poco los ojos — si tienes frío, este, yo, bueno *se sonroja*

— no te preocup ACHU!...ups

Sin más, Kanda la rodeó con sus brazos, aún algo timorato y confundido por sus sentimientos hacia la inglesa, y la cubrió con las sábanas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— Creo que debería ajustar mejor los tirantes de mi pijama — finalmente rompió el silencio la china.

— etto…eee…sí — _Allen, por favor, dile algo coherente!_

Ambos se miraron, y sólo se rieron nerviosamente, sin saber el porqué, dejando caer, nuevamente el telón de silencio que los atormentaba cada vez que decían algo un tanto incómodo.

— *suspiro profundo* mira Allen, la razón por la que te desperté fue porque, estabas hablando dormido. Decías algo sobre que alguien no se fuese.

— …

— si no quieres hablar al respecto, no es problema.

— gracias por comprender

— _aunque aún no entiendo porqué me sigues ocultando cosas._ — Bueno, ¿qué te parece, ahora que estamos despiertos, si preparamos una merienda de media noche, y tocamos algo para relajarnos?

Sin nada más que agregar, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa de la peliverde. Después de unos minutos de cocina improvisada, lograron preparar unos tacos (N.A.: QUE!...anoche cené eso…aparte que me encantan!), aunque no tan bien como esperaban.

Luego de terminar este alimento de media noche, ambos se dirigieron a la sala, donde se hallaban los instrumentos.

— ¿qué te parece una pequeña sesión de improvisación, o una canción en concreto?

— mmm. Estaba pensando en tocar una en particular — _listo Lena, con esta lo dices todo_

Lenalee tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar. (N.A.: la canción es: One Sweet Love, de Sara Bareilles)

_Just about the time the shadows call__  
__I undress my mind and dare you to follow__  
__Paint a portrait of my mystery__  
__Only close my eyes and you are here with me__  
__A nameless face to think I see__  
__To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone__  
__A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of__  
__My own devices....__  
__Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken__  
__I pray is not wasted__  
__Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me__  
__Paint your shadows on the breath that we share__  
__You take more than just my sanity__  
__You take my reason not to care.__  
__No ordinary wings I'll need__  
__The sky itself will carry me back to you__  
__The things I dream that I can do I'll open up__  
__The moon for you__  
__Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken__  
__I pray is not wasted__  
__Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?__  
__Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking__  
__But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of__  
__One sweet love._

_Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on__  
__The southern rain__  
__As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything__  
__But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between,__  
__I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.__  
__Your unexpected love provides my solitary's__  
__Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken__  
__I pray is not wasted__  
__Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?__  
__Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking__  
__But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of__  
__One sweet love._

La peliverde tocó el último acorde, dejando que el sonido terminase de fluir, dejando a su amigo atónito.

— Lenalee, ¿por qué escogiste, dentro de todas las canciones del mundo, justamente esa?

— _parece que captó el mensaje_ — escuchaste claramente la letra, supongo yo — observó de reojo a su amigo mientras este asentía silencioso — bueno. Si te diste cuenta, sabrás el porqué

— O sea que yo a ti

— …

— no sé qué decir salvo que…Lenalee, yo…yo…yo también — esto último en un susurro apenas audible, pero no desapercibido para la china, quien rápidamente levantó su rostro hacia su "amigo".

Ambos cayeron, nuevamente en silencio, pero este no resultó ser incómodo, ya que ambos habían liberado lo que tanto los oprimía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Allen miró a Lena a los ojos, y empezó a tocar el piano. (N.A.: la canción es: Te Quiero Así, de Aleks Syntek en dúo con Sasha Sokol)

_Confusión hay en mi mente  
pensamientos de la gente  
mírame, estoy sufriendo cada vez más  
estoy sufriendo de amor por ti  
mírame, no me importa lo que digan  
no me importa que me maldigan  
y que digan que me estoy volviendo loco  
mírame, amor ya no puedo seguir así  
_

Lenalee entra con su guitarra al reconocer la canción, sentándose en la cola del piano.

_  
__confusión hay en mi mente  
pensamientos de la gente  
mírame estoy sufriendo cada vez mas  
y no puedo permitir que te alejen de mi  
mírame amor  
ya no puedo seguir así_

__

te quiero así, solo para mí solo tú y yo amor  
no hay nada más que discutir no me importa ya  
perderlo todo si te tengo aquí  
te quiero así , solo para mí solo tú y yo amor  
no hay nada más que discutir no me importa ya  
perderlo todo si te tengo a ti amor

_si te tengo a ti amor  
amor amor  
si te tengo a ti amor_

al terminar la canción, ambos lentamente acercan sus rostros, con la intención de sellar las confesiones recientemente realizadas, mas al estar a punto, se escucha un golpe sordo de algo, o más bien, alguien cayendo al suelo, seguido de un fuerte grito…

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES TAN CERCA DE MI…

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, Allen y Lenalee, ambos absortos en los ojos del otro, se dejan llevar por el momento, besándose, dejando que el término del grito del chino los sorprendiese, separándose rápidamente.

—… HERMOSA LENALEE, TÚ, WALKER?!

— etto…

— hermano, déjame que te explique…

— no me vas a explicar nada… ahora. Ambos tienen 30 segundos para irse a dormir, a partir de ahora…1…2…3

Antes de que el pelinegro terminase de contar, ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, dejando a un pensativo Komui.

* * *

Jejeje…me quieren matar????....ups….creo que no fue una buena idea tardarme tanto en actualizar…. u.u…culpen a la profe de Biología celular y al profe de zoología por estresarme por 2 semanas, cambiando las fechas de las pruebas…¬¬…

Al menos fui capaz de romper la barrera de las 6 páginas…^^…escribí 8!!!

Bueno. Al punto. Sé que algunos me preguntaran el porqué de que Komui no esté fusilando a Allen…bueno…eso tiene una muy buena explicación, que les traeré en el próximo capítulo…

A que Lavi/Allana, y Kanda/Allena no son unas tiernas parejas, eh??...

Jeje…onegai…todos aquellos que me quieran matar por escribir un beso…no lo hagan…es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo uno….y como nunca he dado uno…sólo me baso en lo que creo que es…. u.u

a si!!!...casi se me olvida....quizás, sólo quizás, en el próximo cap empezaran las presentaciones de las canciones...

Bueno….a lo importante…ufff….jeje….acabo de poner un poll, que se cerrará en 2 semanas…necesito saber urgente sus respuestas!...es sobre este fic…

Jeje…

Bueno….por si acaso….existe un botón más abajo, en donde ustedes pueden dejarme tomatazos, paltasos, chocolates, gritos, vociferadores, snitches…espera!...eso no va al caso….este fic no tiene nada que ver con HP!...jeje…

Bueno…no tengo nada más que decir….

Un kiss y abrazos para todos!

Miranda!

Grimmlaud Place n° 12, London, England


	13. Vueltas, vueltas, y más vueltas

**EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL!**

**Disclaimer: -man ni sus personajes son propiedad mía T_T**

* * *

Al llegar a la pieza de la peliverde, ambos se sentaron, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Ambos se habían declarado, hallándose correspondidos por el otro. Se habían besado, justo cuando el hermano de la china entraba en la casa…

¿pero por qué llegó antes de tiempo?

_¿no habrá sido por la llamada, o si? Y si fue así…qué he hecho…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la cocina, Komui estaba sentado, meditando.

_Lenalee estaba besándo..NO…ese chico estaba besando a mi Lenalee…debo hacer algo como…YA SÉ.._

Sin más, se dirigió a su habitación, pasando por alto la de su hermana. Una vez entrado en su cuarto, tomó el teléfono, y marcó un número ya muy memorizado.

— ¿Aló? Sí, soy yo. ¿Me puedes enviar el "paquete de emergencias"?...Gracias

Sin más, colgó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rotro

_Ahora sí que me las pagarás….Nadie le roba la pureza a MI Lenalee, y sale impune…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en casa de Lavi…

Las felices parejas (N.A.: si…son felices…yo quiero eso! T_T) yacían plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo…y en los del otro.

O, al menos, 3 de ellos estaban dormidos, ya que cierto japonés no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, sumido en sus pensamientos…

_Amo a la prima del Moyashi…ella me corresponde, pero….¿es correcto esto?...¿es ella _esa_ persona?..._

Y con estas ideas rondando su mente, concilió el sueño, perturbado…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de varios minutos en profundo silencio, Allen levantó la mirada, y se encontró con unos ojos violáceos que lo observaban atentamente.

— etto yo — dijeron ambos — tú primero…no tú… — y sin más, ambos empezaron a reír por lo hilarante de la situación.

— Lenalee, tu primero — dijo un más calmado peliblanco, después de una acogedora sonrisa por parte de la peliverde.

— Lo siento mucho. Si no hubiese llamado a mi hermano, él, quizás, no habría regresado tan pronto. En verdad, lo … — pero fue interrumpida por un dedo sobre sus labios.

— no tienes porqué disculparte. No fue tu culpa. En la vida, todo tiene una razón detrás. Quién sabe, quizás, si tu hermano no hubiese llegado, no estaríamos aquí ahora… — el peliblanco se detuvo en lo que estaba diciendo, analizando el cómo sonó — eee…no, eso no era lo que quería decir, pero sí, pero es que no, es que ¡AH! — agregó un sonrojado Allen

Lenalee, al ver así a su "amigo", no hizo nada más que reírse, de lo cómico que resultaba verlo en esa situación, tan incómoda para él. Al ver la cara de enojo-vergüenza del inglés, se acercó a él, y juntó sus labios.

— no seas tonto, se a que te refieres en verdad — agregó al separar sus labios — si él no hubiese llegado, quizás no hubiese sucedido lo que tenía que suceder.

Allen estaba algo perplejo, ya que, en el poco tiempo que ha estado con la china, ella correspondía a sus sentimientos de igual forma que él.

— Lenalee, yo … — pero fue interrumpido por la repentina apertura de la puerta del cuarto de la peliverde

— ¡TÚ, PULPO WALKER, ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Sin más que decir, tomó a Allen de la solapa del pijama, y lo lanzó fuera del cuarto de su hermana, hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, donde lo encerró bajo llave.

— ¡Y no te atrevas a salir de allí!

— ¡Nii-san!

— ¿qué sucede mi querida Lenalee? ¿te hizo algo ese pulpo-asalta cunas?

— No, no es eso, es que….¡¿POR QUÉ ENCERRASTE A ALLEN, SIENDO QUE NO HIZO NADA?

— ¡Porque es un pulpo-asaltacunas-manilarga-pervertido-…-acosador!

— ¿y cómo estás tan seguro que Allen es eso?

— etto…yo…¡PORQUE ASÍ LO DIGO…— es interrumpido por una patada en su cabeza—… yo! —terminó con un doloroso susurro

— y no te doy de nuevo, porque te quiero hermano. —_Ahora, ¿cómo saco a Allen de la habitación?_ — ¿Allen, estás bien?

— Si —contesta un adolorido peliblanco, en un tono distante — pero creo que no puedo salir. La puerta está trabada.

— Espera un poco, ¿sí?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Lenalee fue hacia su hermano, tirado a unos metros de la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, y revisó sus bolsillos.

— ¡JA! Aquí están. Voy ahora, Allen.

La china se acercó a la puerta, abrió la cerradura, y se encontró con un Allen tirado en el suelo, bajo un montón de frazadas. La peliverde, al ver esta tragicómica escena, se echó a reír, sujetándose el estómago

— si si…ya sé que me veo gracioso, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme?

— C-Claro — tratando de calmarse, la china se acercó al inglés, pero este, aprovechando el descuido de esta, la tiró hacia el montón bajo el cual se hallaba él, terminando ambos en medio de un barullo de frazadas.

El inglés rompió en risas, al ver la cara de sorpresa-enojo-estupefacción de la peliverde, y esta, al ver a Allen así, riendo, tranquilo, se puso a pensar en lo hermosa que era su risa, y en que jamás la había oído hasta ahora. Al verla absorta en sus pensamientos, el níveo se logró poner de pie, y le ofreció una mano para levantarla.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, miraron el desastre que dejaron en el cuarto de huéspedes, y se dispusieron a arreglarlo sin hacer el menor comentario.

Ya terminado de ordenar, se dispusieron a ir al cuarto de la peliverde, pero se encontraron con que Komui se estaba despertando del aturdimiento causado por el pie de su hermana.

Instintivamente, Allen y Lenalee se tomaron de las manos, preparándose para lo peor, aunque esto jamás llegó, ya que, sorpresivamente, el timbre sonó, siendo que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Komui les dedicó una mirada acusadora a ambos, y rápidamente bajó hasta la puerta. Previendo lo peor, ambos apresuraron el paso al cuarto de Lena, donde se encerraron, y se acomodaron para tratar de dormir y ordenar sus pensamientos en lo que les quedaba de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron temprano, a eso de las 7.30 am (N.A.: era sábado!), sonriéndose mutuamente, ya que, a eso de las 4.00 lograron llegar a un consenso del cómo dormirían, ya que…

—_Inicio del Flash Back —_

— _Lenalee, yo dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes, no queremos que tu hermano haga más disturbios al respecto — dijo un cansado Allen._

— _pero Allen, hace mucho frío, te congelarás si duermes en el suelo. Métete en mi cama _(N.A.: A MIERS!)

— _pero si tu hermano entra, y nos ve a los dos en tu cama, se formará la tercera guerra mundial_

— _pero pero..no quiero que enfermes_

_Después de meditarlo un poco, a ambos se les ocurrió una idea no tan descabellada._

— _Lenalee, tu cama es cama nido _(N.A.: son de esas camas que traen otra debajo)_, ¿cierto?_

— _¿sí? —Contestó la peliverde, entre que afirmaba e interrogaba, hasta que captó el rumbo de las ideas de su amigo — creo que ya entiendo._

_Sin más, ambos abrieron la cama, dejando al descubierto un colchón con unas pocas sábanas. La peliverde salió furtivamente de su cuarto, y sacó unas frazadas del cuarto de huéspedes. Regresó a su cuarto, y, rápidamente arreglaron la cama._

— _Fin del Flash Back —_

Lenalee se dirigió a su baño, mientras Allen llegó al de huéspedes, sin encontrarse con el hermano de la peliverde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Lavi, después de una extraña noche, todos se hallaban desayunando.

—Allana, pásame la mantequilla

— aquí está, Lavi.

— Yuu, ¿me puedes pasar el huevo?

Kanda le entrega los huevos a Allena, sin decir nada. (N.A.: xq tan frío!...T_T!)

Lavi mira a Kanda cómo si no creyese lo que está viendo, o más bien, escuchando. Allena le dijo _Yuu _a Kanda, y este no le hizo nada. Por el momento, lo dejó pasar por alto.

Una vez terminado su rico desayuno, y después de darse un baño (N.A.: nada de mentes morbosas!...Las chicas, en un baño, mientras que los chicos en otro), salieron de la casa, camino a dejar a las chicas a la parada de autobuses.

— ¿Seguras que no quieren que las vayamos a dejar a su casa?

— sí, no se preocupen.

Al poco rato, llegó el autobús, ambas chicas se despidieron con castos besos en las mejillas de los chicos, y subieron. Lavi y Kanda se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el primero decidió interrumpirlo.

— y _Yuu, _— Kanda mira con cara asesina a Lavi — ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Allena cuando esta te llamó por tu nombre?

Kanda se petrificó, estaba tan absorto en la mirada de la morena, que no se había percatado de que esta lo había llamado por su nombre en el desayuno.

— y a ti que te importa, baka-usagi

— ¡uyyy! El gran Kanda está enamorado.

— ¬¬#

— no me mires así. No es culpa mía.

— ni tampoco mía la de que no verás otro mañana, o el de que tus baquetas no verán otro _mañana _(N.A.: un nuevo uso!)

Lavi tragó ruidosamente saliva, temiendo lo peor, por lo que, rápidamente se despidió de su amigo, y corrió a su casa, para estar a salvo, o al menos, hasta que sea el día viernes, fecha en la que presentarían las canciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de atragantarse con su desayuno en casa de Lena, Allen se despidió cordialmente de la peliverde, aunque esta, lo tomó y lo besó tiernamente, dejando un poco atónito al níveo, el cual, ya esperaba alguna represalia por parte del hermano de esta, pero nunca llegó.

Mientras caminaba a la parada de autobuses, Allen se debatió entre irse caminando, o tomar el autobús, pero se decidió por la primera opción, ya que, después de una fría noche, a esta le siguió una cálida mañana que daba la acogida a una larga caminata de reflexión..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Lena, más específicamente, en el cuarto del complejo de hermana, mejor conocido como Komui Lee, este se hallaba desenvolviendo una gran caja que había llegado en la madrugada.

Una vez terminada la tediosa tarea de sacar las piezas, tomó el instructivo que leía: "El mejor invento jamás creado para la protección de la hermana de los pulpos acosadores pervertidos asaltacunas: El KOMURIN", de la compañía K-Lee (N.A.: ¿quién será la mente maestra detrás de esto?¬¬U).

Sin más tiempo que perder, rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, en lo que su hermana preparaba el almuerzo.

La peliverde no vio a su hermano sino hasta la hora de almorzar, para luego desaparecer nuevamente.

_Nii-san, algo te traes entre manos, y no me está gustando para nada eso de que no salgas de tu taller._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya después de caminar un rato, Allen llegó a "su hogar", donde fue recibido por sus queridas primas.

— ¡Allen! — Allana le salta encima a su primo, casi dejándolo estampado en el suelo.

— a mí también me da gusto verte prima, pero no era necesario tirarme al suelo

— ups… es que estoy muy feliz

— no me digas hermana, creo que ya se dio cuenta. Hola Allen. ¿Cómo lo pasaste en casa de Lena? — añadió Allena, mirando sospechosamente a su primo, ya que este sólo caía así cuando su prima saltaba sobre él, cuando estaba distraído.

— …

— no nos lo ocultes, ya que, si tú no nos lo dices, le diremos a Lena que nos lo cuente

— _Genial, ya me están extorsionando…algunas cosas nunca cambian…_ — ¿qué quieren saber, específicamente?

— ¿le dijiste, o te lo guardaste?

— sí…

— ¿sí qué?

— Sí se lo dije.

— Listo, eso era todo lo que queríamos oír. Entremos, que tenemos que hacer el almuerzo.

Después de decir esto, el trío entró al apartamento, evitando _cierta _puerta, llegando rápidamente a sus cuartos, para depositar sus cosas, y dirigirse a la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de almorzar, Lavi se dirigió al cuarto de música, para ensayar un poco más con la batería, y, de paso, despejar un poco su mente.

Había telefoneado a la casa de Lena, con el propósito de preguntarle cómo iba la canción de ellos, y esta le respondió perdida.

Estaba en otro mundo. Era muy probable que su amigo ya hubiese hecho su jugada, pero debía esperar hasta el lunes para saber si fue así, o fue otra cosa.

_Espero que Komui/complejo de hermana no se lo tome a mal…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda se hallaba en su casa, tocando el bajo, después de almorzar soba (N.A.: ¬¬U), pensando en Allena (N.A.: AWW!), y en cómo se lo tomaría el Moyashi, el hecho de que él, Kanda, tenga pensado salir con su prima, sobre todo, después del incidente de hace unas semanas…

—_Inicio del Flash Back —_

_Allana y Allena estaban llegando a la escuela delante de su primo, el cual las sigue de cerca, vigilándolas. De repente, unos chicos mayores que ellos se acercan a las gemelas, y las empiezan a acosar. Ellas se resisten, pero ellos insisten en"acompañarlas" a la escuela_

— _Pero vamos preciosas, ¿por qué no nos dejan acompañarlas? ¿No ven que no es correcto que dos mujeres anden solas en la calle?_

— _1: no necesitamos más compañía que la que ya tenemos_

— _2: no estamos solas, por lo que mi hermana les acaba de aclarar_

— _¿cómo es eso de que no están solas, siendo que yo las veo a ustedes dos, y a nadie más?_

— _¿Eso crees? — dijo Allen, saliendo de detrás de estos tipos, con cara de maniaco que se escapó del psiquiátrico — ¿no escucharon que ellas no vienen solas?, ¿o debo repetírselos? — agregó poniendo una sonrisa más maniaca aún _(N.A.: así tipo sonrisa de Noah)

_Sin más que decir, los tipos se dieron vuelta, con el propósito de golpear a Allen, pero este, al ser más pequeño y más ágil, logró esquivarlos con suma facilidad, y dejarlos noqueados sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, dejando atónitos a sus amigos, quienes se acercaban justo en el momento en que vieron esta escena._

— _Fin del Flash Back —_

Aunque, esto no le atemorizaba en lo más mínimo, ya que, si él se atrevía a hacerle algo, podría sacar a su querida espada _Mugen_, y asustarlo un poco…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin incidentes para todos, ya que, a pesar de que las noches eran horriblemente frías, estas eran contrastadas con cálidos días.

Finalmente, llegó el lunes, y el momento de encarar a los amigos.

* * *

**ufff.. lo logré...finalmente pude escribir...increíblemente, logré superar mi tranca de las 6 páginas, y las 1350 palabras...YEY!**

**bueno, se que me comprometí a actualizar cuando saliese de clases...oséa, cuando hubiese terminado el primer semestre, cosa que hice hace 2 semanas...el porqué de que me demoré, fue por un horrible bloquéo, junto a una rabia por una nota de la U...¬¬#...y me quedé pegada con un animé/manga/peli...XD...(se trata de FMA)**

**al punto, logré actualizar, y me divertí escribiendo, cosa que espero que ustedes hayan hecho leyendo...xD**

**mm...no sé cómo decírselos, pero...quizás no vuelva a actualizar en un periodo más largo...todo depende de que tan fuerte sea este semestre, y de cuanto tiempo, e inspiración disponga...espero poder actualizar antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones, pero no me comprometo a nada...**

**ufff...**

**ya, ahora si me voy...**

**es que hace mucho frío, y estoy con los deditos congelados! T_T!**

**jeje...**

**un beso y un abrazo a todos quienes me han seguido y esperado!**

**Miranda!**


	14. Apartamento

EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPI!

Disclaimer: -man ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de Katsura Hoshino-sama...ni menos las gemelas, quienes pertenecen a Saulen, de su saga OJOS DE INOCENCIA

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el lunes, pero no sin inconvenientes, ya que, lo primero que hace Lavi al ver a Allana, es correr hacia ella, y saludarla con un pequeño beso en los labios. Al hacer esto, provocó al peliblanco, a pesar de que no lo exteriorizó.

— Lavi, ¿qué fue eso?

— Etto…jeje — sin decir nada más, corrió detrás de Allana — ¿no le contaste?

— ¿Contarme qué? — tratando de pasar a su prima.

— que Lavi y yo estamos saliendo — refutó una enfadada Allana, ante la reacción de su primo —. Además, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

— porque su madre me dijo que las protegiese de aquellos que pudiesen lastimarlas.

— no es cierto, y lo sabes — lo interrumpe Allena —. Apreciamos que te preocupes por nosotras, pero esto no es como lo del otro día con esos tipos — agregó, mientras tomaba la mano de Kanda, haciendo que este recibiese una leve mirada reprobatoria por parte del peliblanco.

— Allen, no mires así a Kanda, que él está saliendo con Allena.

— Ok — respondió el níveo, con bastante reprobación, ya que fueron sus primas quienes lo callaron

Después de este percance, llegaron al salón, para empezar la tan innovadora rutina semanal.

A la hora del almuerzo, ya era de saber público que las gemelas británicas estaban saliendo con dos de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, generando miradas de celos y aprobación a su paso por los pasillos.

También se comentaba el cambió en el actuar entre la china y el inglés, debido a que, estos, cuando estaban cerca y llegaban a estarlo demasiado, se miraban, y desviaban sus rostros azorados. Esto fue menormente comentado, ya que el tema del momento eran Lavi, Kanda y las gemelas.

Al término de las clases…

— hermana, primo, saldré con Lavi, los llamo si voy a llegar tarde

— ok — responde Allena, llevándose a Allen lejos de Lavi, porque lo quiere matar.

Después de una tranquila tarde tomando helado, Lavi se ofreció para acompañar a Allana a su casa, y esta, totalmente embobada por el amor, aceptó, con la excusa de que era muy tarde.

Cuando estaban en camino hacia la casa de los ingleses, Allana se percató de que llevaba a Lavi hacia "ese" lugar.

— Etto, Lavi, no es necesario que me acompañes

— ¡¿Cómo que no? Ya es muy tarde, y tu primo me matará si no llegas a salvo, sobre todo por el entorno por el que estamos pasando — haciendo referencia a las calles oscuras en las que se ven personas tomando y "fumando" (N.A.: sí, fuman de TODO!)

— pero solo debo cruzar este barrio, caminar unas cuantas calles más, y llego. No es algo que no pueda hacer por mi cuenta.

— ya te dije que te acompañaba, así que no lo discutas, quieres — terminó Lavi, dándole un dulce beso, para tranquilizar a la rubia.

_Mi primo me matará…a menos que…_— déjame mandarle un mensaje a mi hermana para avisar que ya voy en camino — _espero estar a tiempo…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El celular de la morena sonó, pero esta se hallaba en la ducha.

— Allen, ¿podrías ver que dice el mensaje?

— OK — Allen tomó el celular de su prima, lo abrió y se petrificó en el acto. En eso, Allena, ya vestida y con el cabello mojado, entró al cuarto, y vio a su primo mirando su celular.

— ¿qué suc…

— he aquí el porqué de que le dije que no saliese hoy

— ¡¿Qué pasó?

— ESTO — Allen le pasó el celular a la morena

— ¿y qué con eso?

— ¿Cómo que qué con eso? Concéntrate Allena. Lavi trae a Allana hacia "acá", y "él" está "acá", _acompañado._

— aaaaa…AHHH?...¿Qué acaso mi hermana es tonta? ¿Qué haremos? (N.A.: pucha que le costó!...jajaja)

— Sinceramente, no lo..ESPERA…el _plan_…sale a recibirlos afuera del edificio, mientras yo ordeno "todo".

Rápidamente, Allena bajó las escaleras (desde el 9° piso), habló con el conserje, a lo que él fue y colocó un cartel de que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio.

La morena salió del edificio, a esperar a su hermana, con su celular en mano, esperando a que su primo llamase para dar aviso.

Pasados unos minutos, Allena divisó a su hermana en la esquina, alcanzando a cruzar en forma no verbal que el plan ya se hallaba en curso.

— Hi Allena. Saliste a recibir a tu hermana. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — saludó Lavi, haciendo un puchero ante lo último.

— Si confío Lavi, es sólo que es muy tarde

Cuando Allana iba a responderle, el celular de la morena sonó.

— ¿Aló? Si, ya. Ya vamos. Chao — colgó su celular —. Creo que mejor subimos. El ascensor está fuera de servicio, así que mejor subimos por las escaleras.

— ¿en qué piso viven?

— en el 9° — respondieron ambas, a lo que el pelirrojo reaccionó abriendo exageradamente su boca, quedándose temporalmente sin habla, haciendo que ambas inglesas estallasen en risas.

Después de este cómico suceso, empezaron a subir las escaleras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen corría de un lado a otro del apartamento, ocultando botellas de licores de gran valor (N.A.: onda whisky de 80 años, y vinos de 20 años, y cosas por el estilo), recogiendo y botando basuras propias de un burdel (N.A.: imagínense que eran esas basuras...¬¬), y ordenando el desorden que "él" causó en sólo 6 horas.

Una vez que logró que el lugar se viese decente, se acercó a "la puerta" y la cerró con llave, y fue hacia el equipo de música a colocar algo que tapase "el ruido" (N.A.: y qué ruido!).

Ya terminada esta proeza, se dispuso a esperar a sus primas, preparando una cena sencilla y rápida.

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a unas divertidas pero nerviosas gemelas, y a un sudado y cansado Lavi.

Al ver esta graciosa escena, Allen empezó a reírse, procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

— Jaja…ríete no más…Ya te quiero ver subiendo las escaleras

— ja ja ja…ufff…si no son tantas..Las subo a diario, porque… — _piensa en una excusa rápidamente…no puedes decir que la razón es porque no quieres que sepan las demás personas del edificio que vives con "él"…__—_ me gusta hacer ejercicio — ¿_se lo creerá?_

— _Loco __— _eso explica tus calificaciones en educación física.

_¿Se lo creyó? _[pensamiento de los tres ingleses] (N.A.: imagínense a sus inner así como con cara de WTF!)

— bueno, ¿me van a dejar aquí afuera, o me van a invitar a pasar?

— etto…—Allana ve una pequeña inclinación afirmativa por parte de su primo — Claro, es por acá.

Mientras que Allana le mostraba el apartamento a Lavi, Allen y Allana fueron a terminar de preparar la cena y a revisar si "la puerta" aún se hallaba cerrada, respectivamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En la pieza de las gemelas..

— así que, ¿viven solos?

— ah…eh…sí

— ¿por qué dudaste al responder?

— yo…no…es que…no me esperaba que me preguntases eso — completó nerviosa.

En eso, Allena se asomó por la puerta

— Allana, Lavi, ¿quieren cenar?

— ¡Claro! — contestó entusiastamente Lavi.

Al salir del cuarto, Allana se acercó a su hermana.

— ¿es seguro?

— sí, acabo de ir a revisar, y todo está en orden.

— ok…por cierto, ¿qué hay de cenar?

— quesadillas (N.A.: gracias lirio-chan por esta sugerencia! *O*!)

— ¡uh!...¡qué rico!

Sin más que agregar, se dirigieron a la cocina, el lugar más alejado de "ese lugar", y se sentaron a comer; Lavi se sentó entre ambas gemelas, y frente a Allen, de espaldas a la puerta, dejando a los tres británicos con vista hacia el dintel de la cocina.

Mientras cenaban, charlaban respecto de los proyectos escolares, su experiencia hasta ahora en la escuela, y un poco, casi nada, de sus hogares y familias.

— a ver si entendí bien. Su madre es hermana del padre de Allen. Ustedes tres han estado juntos desde siempre, y, a pesar de que Allen es menor, las protege de tipos como los del otro día…wow…en verdad son como si fuesen hermanos — _complejo de hermana ¬¬U _(N.A.: Lavi, me acabas de quitar las palabras de la boca!)_—_, pero…¿no me harás nada por estar saliendo con Allana, cierto?

— No, mientras no le hagas nada… — Allen comió un poco — estarás completo — terminó con una mirada maliciosa (N.A.: Dark-Allen mode on!)

Lavi no pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo dicho por el níveo, haciendo que los tres ingleses estallasen en carcajadas.

En medio de todo este miedo y alegría momentáneos, nadie se percató de que "la puerta" estaba abierta, y que dentro, sólo se hallaba una mujer dormida. (N.A.: O.O!)

— Ya. Basta de risas, por el momento — añadió Allena

— Sí, suficiente por ahora — completó Allana —. Bueno, Lavi, háblanos de ti

— Ok..mmm…por dónde empezar…ya sé…bueno, yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no sé cuál es mi nacionalidad, ya que he viajado desde antes de tener memoria junto a mi abuelo o a mis padres. Hace unos cuantos años perdí contacto con mis padres, quienes, al igual que el viejo panda, son historiadores. Esto fue porque ellos siguen recorriendo el mundo registrando hechos pasados y presentes, mientras el viejo se estableció acá, en parte para registrar la historia local, y para que yo pudiese estar en una escuela fija.

— o sea, en cierto modo, se podría decir que tú no tienes una nacionalidad, sino que muchas — añadió Allen

—Sí, es una forma de decirlo XD

— Vaya…

— ¿Vaya qué? — una voz ajena a los 4 sentados interrumpió a Allana. (N.A.: CHAN!..jajaja)

Los tres níveos palidecieron más de lo normal, ante esta presencia.

— y, ¿van a responderme o se quedarán callados? — añadió la voz frente al silencio que se instauró — ¿y qué hace esa _cosa _en MI departamento? — ahora el que palideció fue Lavi.

_¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Por qué me resulta conocida su voz? _(N.A.: y pregunta...no es tierno?...jajaja)

Nadie se había atrevido a mirar directamente al dintel de la cocina, por temor a que algo fuese a suceder.

— respondan si no quieren dormir en la calle, aunque eso implique romper una _promesa._

Finalmente, Allana se decidió a romper el silencio

— Etto, maestro…

_¿Maestro? ¿no será "él", o sí? _(N.A.: no si es el chapulín colorado...jajaja)

—Nada de "_etto maestro"_ — cortó la voz, haciendo una pésima imitación de la rubia —. Quiero respuestas, y las quiero AHORA.

— Lavi vino a dejarme, porque se me hizo tarde.

— ¿no llegamos al acuerdo de que si a alguno de ustedes se le hacía tarde, los otros dos irían a por él? — la voz estaba recuperando poco a poco la tranquilidad.

No hubo réplicas por parte de los ingleses. Este nuevo silencio fue aprovechado por Lavi, para, disimuladamente, mirar de reojo a su interlocutor. Si ya estaba nervioso con su sospecha de quién podría ser, ahora estaba petrificado al confirmarlo.

En la puerta de la cocina, estaba el maestro Cross Marian, aunque le costó reconocerlo, ya que no llevaba el traje que usaba en la escuela, sino que unos jeans arrugados, junto a una camisa en iguales o peores condiciones. (N.A.: ¿y qué habrá estado haciendo para estar con la ropa así?...nótese el sarcasmo...XD)

— si no responden ellos, al menos, hazlo tú — dijo Cross, al notar que Lavi lo estaba mirando

Lavi tragó sonoramente, a modo de calmar sus nervios.

— Yo insistí en traerla, ya que no podía permitir que regresase por su cuenta, a pesar de que insistió en que su hermana y su primo irían a buscarla.

— Entonces, el hecho de que me hayan encerrado en mi cuarto fue tu culpa.

— Etto, maestro, yo no sabía que lo habían encerrado en su habitación

— Tienen 15 minutos para sacar a este _engendro_ de mi departamento, o si no…— dijo ignorando a Lavi (N.A.: jaja...lo ignoró...jajaja!)

— Sí, maestro — replicaron los británicos, temiendo por sus vidas

— Y explíquenle _todo _— terminó, saliendo de la cocina

— ¿todo? — dijo un nervioso Allen

Cross regresó por sus pasos y tomó a Allen por la solapa de su camisa (N.A.: pobrecito, si hasta me dio penita!)

— Sí, estúpido aprendiz, _**TODO**_ — terminó, recalcando la última palabra, dejando a Allen en el suelo —. Ahora, me voy a terminar lo que dejé a medias por su interrupción.

Sin más que agregar, salió rápidamente de la cocina, gritando

— Rox, voy en camino. Espero que estés lista, porque yo sí (N.A.: si!...etto...esto lo explico después...¬¬U)

— ¿quién es Rox? — comentó un aturdido Lavi

— La de turno — respondieron monótonamente los ingleses

— ¿La de tu.. — no pudo terminar, ya que el grito de una mujer lo interrumpió

— Ven acá mi _semental _(N.A.: ¿por qué la dejaste aparecer?...ya sé que no debí, pero no hablemos hasta el final...gomen!)

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron, y Allen corrió a colocar música, lo suficientemente fuerte para no oír lo que sucediese "allí"

— Etto, creo que mejor salimos, así nos evitamos un trauma de por vida — añadió Allen, al percatarse de que, inclusive con la música, se percibían los sonidos. (N.A.: ¿y qué querían?...estaba con un semental!...YA CALLATE!)

Un escalofrío recorrió a los jóvenes ante tal panorama, por lo cual, sin decir más, bajaron por las escaleras, y salieron a las calles en silencio.

Una vez fuera, caminaron unas cuadras, hasta llegar a una cafetería, donde ordenaron unos emparedados y café. Buscaron una mesa, y esperaron en silencio a que llegase su orden.

Al llegar su orden, Allan suspiró, y miró a su primo, esperando a que él empezase.

— Bueno, ya sabes que vivimos con él, pero para entender el porqué, debes saber más, pero, para esto, necesitamos que cumplas un trato. Consiste en que nosotros te diremos todo, y nada sale de nosotros cuatro hacia el exterior, ¿entendido? —rompió el silencio el níveo.

— Así es Lavi, pero este trato implica que debemos confiar en ti, así como tú debes confiar en nosotros, incluyendo al maestro, es decir, nada de secretos — replicó Allena

— por lo que, Lavi, ¿estás dispuesto a contarnos todo con respecto a ti, así como lo haremos nosotros? — completó Allana

Lavi se quedó un rato pensando y analizando la situación. Era su oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad innata, respecto de estos tres, pero eso implica decirles a ellos, inclusive a su maestro, la verdad de sus padres y de su parche en su ojo. (N.A.: más secretos que rebelar...SIII!)

— Está bien, acepto las condiciones.

— Ok, entonces, empezaremos desde el principio.

* * *

ok..en este espacio, me daré el trabajo de explicar esas charlas bipolares...mejor dicho, multipolares entre yo y yo...y yo y yo...y etc...

se tratan de mis personalidades...hasta ahora, son 11 (algunos de ustedes ya conocían a algunas, pero no a todas...se las presento, y cada una dará su opinión del capi)

1.- Melissa: el cerebro del grupo

— con respecto al capi, resultó algo mejor de lo que esperaba...esta vez, Miranda se esmeró...aunque, lo hizo de aburrida...jajaja

2.- Miranda: la loca, sádica, maga, que se cree vampira, y que escribe los fics

— siii!...logré escribirlo!...pero...tenían que interrumpirme las demás!...y qué si metí a Rox en este capi, fue a falta de un nombre para una p5t1...y sí...lo admito...estaba aburrida, en españa, esperando a mi vieja, y la inspiración me cayó de golpe...xD

3.- Ema: la fanática de los idiomas; habla fluidamente alemán, inglés, castellano, sabe leer un poco de suizo, de italiano, portugués, sabe algunas palabras en chino, en japonés, en danés, en francés y en ruso

— así como mi hermana gemela lo dijo, este capi le costó un golpe de inspiración a 34°C...está loca...además...no puso NADA en idiomas...salvo el "ETTO"...nada en alemán o inglés!...TT_TT

4.- Mili: la tierna

— me pareció TAN tierno que Lavi haya insistido en ir a dejar a Allana...(L)

5.- Sue: la tímida e insegura

— es necesario que salga (dice desde un rincón, escondida)...bueno...estuvo bueno...creo...=S

6.- Shadow: la gótica vampireza

— muy feliz...aunque sé que el próximo será mejor

7.- Pams: la floja que duerme y no hace nada

— (tirada en la cama) no quiero dar mi opinión, me da flojera!

8.- Liss: la presumida

— abría sido mejor si yo hubiese hablado primero, ya que soy la mejor y (no puede terminar, porque las demás la amordazan)

9.- Linds: la guitarrista

— (con la guitarra en mano) le faltó música, pero estuvo muy bueno...TT_TT

— ¿qué pasó Linds?

— no quiero tocar con uñeta

— entonces toca con las uñas de la mano derecha, por algo te las dejas largas

— no puedo T_T

— ¿por qué?

— se me quebraron! TT_TT

— llorona...así, las que faltan...

10.- Naranjita: mi yo otaku

— siiiii! KYA!

— algo más que decir?

— no -W-

— ¬¬U

— a sí!...me compré el tomo 13 del manga de -man en alemán, cuando tuve en alemania...*O*!

— pasemos a la siguiente!

11.- Rox: mi yo p5t1...pero es sólo mental...por suerte...XD

— siiiiii!...CROSSSS! (aparece una piscina de baba)...estuve con él!

— pero no de verdad..es sólo un fic, y no creo que salgas de nuevo

— cállate celosa!...que yo sí estuve con él...oh dios, MI semental...era tan! (antes de que pudiese terminar, todas corren a amordazarla junto a Liss, para callarla hasta la próxima vez)

uff...lo siento por eso, pero esta tipa es una suelta...y más si está con ella Kat (una de las inner de Diana)

jeje...creo que con esto me expliqué al 100%...o al 90?..mmm...creo que cerca del 75%...nah...si fue el 82%...^^

así!...casi se me olvida...quien quieren que cuente su historia primero:

Lavi?

Allana y Allena?

Allen?

bueno, los dejo, que me voy a terminar de pasar en limpio un one-shot...apenas lo suba, si quieren, lo leen...

nos leemos luego,

un kiss,

YO! (es más fácil que poner cada uno de los nombres de las lokas...^^)

P.D.: recuerden que dejar un review no mata, sino que extiende la vida!


	15. Parcialmente verdadero

Disclaimer: -man no es mío!

* * *

— _Ok, entonces, empezaremos desde el principio._

— Lavi, ¿empiezas tú, o nosotros?

— … Empezaré yo…

Lavi se preparó mentalmente para afrontar su compromiso recién adquirido.

— Todo empezó con mis padres…

**Mis padres se conocían de la universidad. Eran compañeros de clase, por lo que llegaron a ser grandes amigos, dando paso a su romance. (N.A.: AWW!)**

**La familia de mi padre se opuso a esta unión, ya que mi padre estuvo comprometido con la hija de un empresario. Ella lo rechazó, pero ambas familias no aceptaron esto.**

**Finalmente accedieron a su unión, luego de que la prometida de mi padre apareciese un día de madrugada, ebria y embarazada de otro hombre. (N.A.: MARACA!...JAJAJA)**

**Mis padres, una vez casados, se dedicaron a recorrer el mundo haciendo lo que a ambos les gustaba: registrar la historia completa del planeta.**

**En medio de su ajetreada tarea, mi madre quedó embarazada. (N.A.: cejas-cejas…)**

**A los 9 meses, nací yo. Su único hijo en todo su matrimonio.**

**Pasaban los años, y yo crecía en un entorno rodeado de libros e historia.**

**Era feliz, muy feliz, hasta que ocurrió. ****(N.A.: chan chan chan!)**

**Yo tenía 4 años. Nos hallábamos en Chicago. Mis padres hacían un registro entorno a la mafia local. Mi abuelo les advirtió de que no lo hiciesen, ya que, hace algunos años, un hermano suyo falleció de manera misteriosa por tratar de registrar esta oscura parte de la historia.**

**Mis padres ignoraron la advertencia, y siguieron registrando.**

**Un día, estábamos los tres caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Pasábamos junto a un callejón, donde escuchamos a alguien que estaba pidiendo ayuda. Era una niñita como de mi edad. Traía un vestido de color blanco, manchado de rojo. (N.A.: ¿sangre?)**

**Mis padres se asustaron, y corrieron hacia ella. **

**Cuando salimos del callejón, la niña se paró, nos miró y nos dijo:**

— **ahora sabrán lo que es meterse con la mafia. (N.A.: nunca confíes en niñitas de blanco con manchas rojas que te encuentres en la calle)**

**Antes de que mis padres pudiesen hacer algo, aparecieron unos tipos con trajes negros. Nos acorralaron y guiaron de regreso al callejón.**

**Nos observaron atentamente, y miraban a la niñita, como esperando a que ella dijese algo.**

**Lentamente, ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, a lo que todos estos hombres reaccionaron sacando pistolas de diferentes calibres.**

**Un tipo me apuntó con una ".40 S&W", una pistola de amplio uso en ese país; y, previo a cualquier acción de mis padres, me disparó directo en el rostro.**

**Un dolor punzante me invadió, y rápidamente perdí la conciencia. **

**Lo último que recuerdo, fue oír a mi madre gritar y correr junto con mi padre hacia mí, y, luego, oír variados disparos.**

**Desperté en un cuarto blanco, junto a una máquina que monitoreaba mi corazón y mi cerebro, e incapaz de recordar lo sucedido antes de desmayarme.**

**Miré a todos lados, pero estaba solo.**

**Esperé unos minutos, tras los cuales, llegó mi abuelo. Estaba demasiado triste, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Me miró, y sonrió, aunque no lo suficiente.**

— **qué bueno que despertaste, Lavi ****—**** fue lo primero que me dijo. **

— **abuelo, ¿Dónde está mi mamá?**

— …

— **¿y mi papá?**

— **..**

— **abuelo, dime, por favor**

— **Lavi, ellos, fallecieron…**

**Sentí que mi mundo se derribaba. Poco a poco, los sucesos llenaron mi mente. Solté un grito de desesperación, y me tomé la cabeza. Había algo en el lado derecho de mi rostro. Me quedé en silencio. Poco a poco, empecé a recorrer la venda, hasta toparme con que estaba tapando mi ojo. Miré a mi abuelo, pero este no me quería mirar el rostro.**

— **abuelo, ¿por qué tengo esta venda en el ojo?**

— **en el altercado, tu recibiste un proyectil en tu ojo derecho. Ya no podrás ver con él, por más operaciones que recibas.**

**Yo estaba en shock. No sólo habían muerto mis padres, sino que yo había perdido un ojo.**

— **Abuelo, contéstame una última pregunta…¿terminaron el registro?**

— **sí.**

— **gracias.**

**Después de eso, me enteré que estuve en coma inducido por cinco meses, para evitar traumas en mi sistema.**

**Al darme de alta, me fui a vivir con mi abuelo a Francia, donde él se hallaba completando un registro.**

**Durante mucho tiempo, escapaba de todo, de los callejones, las ciudades, las aglomeraciones.**

**Mi abuelo, desesperado de que yo no me pudiese recuperar, me llevó ante un amigo suyo. Un terapeuta. **

**Así, comencé una terapia de ruidos, en la cual, aprendí a desviar todo lo que sentía en hacer algún ruido.**

**Para que pasase desapercibido, mi abuelo me compró la batería a los 7 años, por lo que, esta se convirtió en mi fuente de desahogo.**

**A los 12, mi abuelo decidió que era hora de que enfrentase al mundo, por lo cual me inscribió en esta escuela.**

**Al comienzo, yo estaba solo, aunque, después de algunas semanas, Lenalee se acercó a mí, y me acogió como un amigo más.**

— Esto no lo he contado ninguna sola vez. Ustedes son los primeros en saberlo.

— ¿pero, ni siquiera les dijiste a Kanda o a Lenalee?

— no.

— ¿y si ellos te preguntan por tu parche?

— Les he dicho que es una deformación, y que no puedo ver por este ojo, cosa que no suena tan loca al verlo — sin más, Lavi se levantó el parche, dejando ver su ojo entrecerrado, con la pupila de color blanco —. Como verán, el trabajo de los doctores fue lo suficientemente bueno como para poder ocultarlo como una enfermedad de nacimiento.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Uno de ellos, ya bastante más tranquilo de haber podido compartir su secreto, y expectante de saber los de los otros tres, mientras estos, estaban reflexionando de lo que se les confió.

— bueno, yo ya les conté lo mío. Es su turno

Los ingleses se miraron inquietos. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

— Allen, creo que deberíamos contar la verdad nosotras.

— está bien.

— todo comenzó con nuestro nacimiento.

**Nuestros padres estaban orgullosos. A pesar de las pocas esperanzas de vida que se nos dieron durante la gestación, nosotras logramos nacer, y llegar hasta nuestro primer año, tras el cual nació Allen.**

**Allen, al igual que nosotras, resultó ser albino. Esto impactó a nuestros abuelos, ya que no debería haber sido albino. (N.A.: chan!..¿y por qué será?)**

**Con el pasar de los años, nosotros tres crecimos casi como hermanos, hasta que ocurrió lo de la mamá de Allen.**

**En ese entonces, nosotras teníamos 5 años. Estábamos en el jardín de la casa de nuestro primo, cuando escuchamos un ruido de algo rompiéndose en la cocina. Corrimos a ver que era, y la encontramos en el suelo. **

**Cuando llegó el padre de Allen, ella no respiraba. Ya era muy tarde.**

**Llegó la ambulancia, y se la llevaron rápidamente, dejándonos a los tres en la casa de Allen.**

**Después del funeral, nosotras fuimos a buscar a Allen, y lo encontramos en su cuarto, empapado en sangre, con profundos cortes en sus brazos. (N.A.: Allen suicida! .W.)**

**Hubo que ir de urgencia al hospital, donde nos dijeron que él necesitaba urgente una transfusión de sangre:**

— **este niño se está desangrando. Necesita urgente sangre. Necesitamos donadores del tipo O negativo.**

**Nuestra madre estaba allí, dándole apoyo al padre de Allen. Ella, al oír el tipo de sangre que necesitaban, nos miró y nos dijo:**

— **niñas, esto se los debí haber dicho hace mucho tiempo. Ustedes no son primas de Allen, sino sus hermanas (N.A.: Chan chan chan!). Fue un error ocultárselos, pero les diré las razones, en cuanto él esté mejor. Para eso, él necesita sangre, y sólo ustedes se la pueden dar. **

**Nosotras, siendo sólo unas niñas de 5 años, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, por lo que asentimos, y nos llevaron al cuarto donde estaba Allen.**

**La transfusión nos dejó bastante débiles, por lo que debieron dejarnos internadas junto a Allen.**

**Al darnos a los tres de alta del hospital, fuimos a la casa de Allen, donde nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. Nos sentamos y nuestra madre nos dijo:**

— **niñas, respecto a lo que les dije en el hospital. Es cierto, ustedes no son mis hijas. Yo las crié, debido a que jamás fui capaz de tener hijos, y mi hermano siempre estaba trabajando, al igual que su madre. Al nacer Allen, ellos decidieron que, como ustedes me querían como si fuese su madre, lo sería entonces, sólo hasta que fuesen lo suficientemente maduras como para saber la verdad. **

— **lamentamos mucho haberles ocultado la verdad a ustedes tres.**

— **sinceramente, no importa. Ahora entendemos el lazo que nos une a Allen.**

**Después de eso, llegamos al acuerdo de que, para todo mundo, seríamos primos, pero, sólo nosotros sabríamos la verdad. Nunca dejamos de decirle madre a nuestra tía. Y nuestro padre, siguió siendo nuestro tío, aunque entre nosotros, sólo entre nosotros tres, éramos hermanos.**

**Pasaron los años, y, unas semanas antes de que Allen ingresase a esta escuela, nuestro padre salió a comprar unos útiles de último momento. Al regresar, tuvo un accidente. Chocó, y falleció en el lugar.**

**Esto nos provocó un gran dolor, ya que, ahora, éramos huérfanos, salvo por nuestra tía, quien nos sigue dando su apoyo desde Londres. **

— Cómo te darás cuenta, nosotros somos la única familia que tenemos

— lo que explica el porqué nos protegemos tanto.

— bien. Eso explica el complejo de hermana de Allen, pero, aún no entiendo el porqué de que vivan con el maestro Cross.

— bueno, eso tiene su explicación. ¿Allen?

— el maestro Cross fue compañero de nuestro padre cuando este estuvo en la escuela, llegando a ser grandes amigos. Cuando nuestro padre se enteró de que su amigo de la infancia era maestro en esta escuela, lo contactó, y dejó todo listo para mi transferencia.

— Pero nuestro padre le pidió a Cross que cuidase de Allen, como si fuese su propio hijo, mientras este estuviese lejos de casa. Por lo cual, Cross, al momento de la muerte de nuestro padre, acogió a Allen, y se lo trajo de inmediato, sin darle tiempo de volver a hacer lo que hizo tras la muerte de nuestra madre.

— un tiempo después, él nos contactó, por si queríamos asistir a la escuela con nuestro hermano, a lo que accedimos rápidamente. Aunque la condición era quedarnos en la misma casa que él.

— o sea, ¿el profesor es su tutor?

— sólo hasta que seamos mayores de edad.

— pero, ¿él sabe que ustedes son hermanos?

— así es. Si no lo supiese, no nos habría llamado.

— Wow.

Después de estas fuertes confesiones, se quedaron en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por el celular de Lavi.

— Me llama el panda — contestando el celular —. Si, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que es esa hora? Ya, voy para allá — colgando el celular — debo irme. Es demasiado tarde. Nos vemos en la escuela.

— ok

Sin más, Lavi salió del local, dejando dinero como para pagar su parte. Los ingleses lo imitaron, y salieron dejando el dinero para pagar, y propina.

— Allen, ¿irás a caminar?

— ten cuidado. Nos llamas cualquier cosa.

— Está bien.

Allen se fue en la dirección contraria a sus hermanas, caminando sin destino fijo, pero recordando las calles por las que iba pasando.

Al parecer, Allen no era el único que ocultaba cosas, sino que Lavi también.

Ya no se sentía tan solo en el mundo.

De repente, sonó su celular. Era Lenalee

— ¿Aló? Lenalee, ¿qué pasa?

—_Allen, ¿estás en tu casa?_

—no, ¿por qué la pregunta?

— _debes regresar de inmediato, y ocultarte._

— Lenalee, explícate

— _mi hermano…_

Antes de que la china pudiese terminar de hablar, una mano robótica tomó el celular de Allen, y lo cerró, así cortando la llamada.

Lentamente, Allen se volteó, para encontrarse con un robot gigante.

— soy el Komurin XXI. ¿Eres tú Allen Walker?

— Etto, ¿sí?

— muchas gracias. Ahora, morirás por acercarte a la señorita Lenalee

Esto fue lo último que escuchó Allen, antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

— ya, ahora sí!...logré actualizar!

(naranjita aparece corriendo por todo el cuarto)

— emm, liss, linds, podrían amarrar a naranjita?

(linds y liss corren a amarrar a naranjita)

— oye, miranda, desde cuando tienes derecho a mandarnos?

— desde que yo soy la que publica

— tú publicas, por que tu nombre era el primero que se nos ocurrió poner!

— y, hay problemas con eso?

(todas las inners se atacan, por lo que entre Melissa y Shadow seguiran la explicación)

— bueno, el capi no salió tan largo como esperábamos, pero se logró llegar a un consenso para la actualización.

— así es. ahora, me puedo ir a mi ataúd?

— ya, ándate...¬¬

(shadow se mete en su ataúd)

— en qué estaba, a sí, bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras mientras lo escribíamos. el próximo capi no tiene fecha de actualización, por lo que, según cómo estemos de tiempo, actualizaremos.

(las demás inners toman a Melissa, y la meten en la pelea)

— y xq' me meten a mí en la pelea?

— xq eres una de nosotras también!

(pasa un montón de libros por en frente de todas, ante lo cual se detienen)

— y eso?

(se acercan a una chica, muy parecida a todas, que está estudiando)

— y tú? xq' estudias anatomía de monogástricos?

— debo eximirme de ese ramo

— histología también?

— sip, ahora, déjenme estudiar

— oye, pero dino tu nombre

— no hay tiempo. debo estudiar

— ._.U

— etto, alguna sabe cómo se llama?

— no...pero cuando termine nos dirá...^^

— ok...

— bueno, mejor nos vamos!

se cuidan todos mis keridos/as lectores/as!

un kiss!

Miranda!

P.D.: déjenme un review, que no matan!


End file.
